Harry Potter y los Cazadores de Pelo
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Bobobo y sus amigos reciben una misteriosa carta que les invita al colegio Hogwarts. Por fin llega la batalla contra Llave Inglesa! ¿Que ocurrirá? Seguro que nada bueno...
1. Introducción a la locura

¡Hola a todos! Antes de que comencéis a leer este fanfic he de deciros que la imaginación juega un papel importante en esta historia, pues como sabréis si conocéis a Bobobo y a su plebe, es muy difícil describir sus tonterías. Aun así yo lo he intentado, el resto lo tenéis que poner vosotros. Esto es solo una introducción a la historia (no esperéis un argumento muy consistente, recordad que Bobobo está por medio) por lo que es muy corto. Si queréis entender algunas cosas tendréis que conocer algo acerca de Bobobo.

Un saludo y si os gusta dejadme reviews.

**Introducción**

Bobobo y sus amigos habían conseguido vencer una vez más a los temibles Cazadores de Pelo. Cual sería su sorpresa al recibir una misteriosa carta invitándole a una escuela de magia y hechicería (sin venir a cuento).

**Bobobo:** Muy bien chicos ¡por fin hemos completado nuestra misión¡Ahora podremos hacer lo que queríamos hacer desde el principio… comer fideos!

(Bobobo, Don Patch y Tennosuke aparecen sentados alrededor de una estufa comiendo sopa de fideos).

**Beauty:** ¿Pero que hacéis¡No hace ni cinco minutos desde que habéis derrotado al tío ese y ya estáis otra vez con las tonterías!

**Tennosuke**: Vaya, parece que viene alguien (señala a un artefacto volador no identificado).

**Beauty**¡Pero escuchadme!

**Don Patch**: Tranquila Beauty, yo si te escucho… Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Estoy completamente seguro… de que lo que se acerca por ahí volando es un cerdo.

(Beauty se cae al suelo al oir semejante estupidez carente de sentido y digna de Don Patch).

Pero aunque lo que dijo Don Patch carecía de sentido y era un estupidez digna de él, lo cierto que es que lo que se acercaba volando a nuestros amigos era un cerdo montado en un helicóptero de la marina sueca.

(El cerdo aterriza y se baja del helicóptero)

**Beauty**: Pues tenía razón al final…

**Bobobo**: Parece que nuestro querido amigo porcino tiene algo para nosotros ¿De que se trata?

**Cerdo**: Aquí'sta.

(El cerdo le entrega una carta a Bobobo y se marcha por donde ha venido. Bobobo se pone a leer la carta).

**Bobobo**: Nos han aceptado en un colegio de magia y hechicería llamado Joguars…

**Heppo**¿Queeeeee? (con la mandíbula desencajada) ¿Y eso a que viene ahora?

**Beauty**¿Y tú de donde has salido?

**Heppo**: Estaba aquí todo el tiempo, pero es que como nadie me hablaba…

**Don Patch**¡Venga Heppo, deja de hacer tonterías y vamos a estudiar magia!

(Don Patch, Bobobo y Tennosuke van de la mano saltando a la pata coja y vestidos de hada madrina, gallina y colegiala respectivamente).

**Don Patch**¡Ya me he comprado el uniforme!

**Bobobo:** ¡Sí¡Vamos a causar sensación!

**Beauty**: Eso no lo dudo…

**Tennosuke**¿Notarán que llevo maquillaje?

**Heppo**: No sé que concepto tendréis de lo que es hacer el ridículo… ¬¬

Y así nuestros amigos partieron rumbo a su nueva misión: aprender a robar rollitos de primavera en las cocinas de Hogwarts ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les deparará ese colegio del que nunca habían oído hablar antes pero del que misteriosamente saben todo¿Y que clase de lunático aceptaría a unos adultos en una colegio de magia? Pronto lo sabremos… o no.

**Softon**¡Eh esperadme!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El siguiente capítulo será más extenso y aparecerán los persoanjes de Harry Potter. Espero vuestros reviews

Don Patch¡Oh yeah!

Ya se me salió de la historia ¬¬


	2. Llegada a Joguars y no hay ketchup

Hola! Este es el primer capítulo de la historia, como veis es más largo que la introducción

Para este digo lo mismo que dijo en la introducción: hace falta echarle imaginación.

Para que no os lieis: Bobores es Bobobo vestido de chica y Patchita, Don Patch.

**Capítulo I: Llegada a Joguars y no hay ketchup. La guerra de Don Patch**

Una vez más nos encontramos a nuestro querido amigo Bobobo realizando sus quehaceres diarios.

(Bobobo va dando saltitos vestido de caperucita roja con una cesta en el brazo)

**Bobobo**¡Lalalarita, voy a casa de mi abuelita!

(De repente aparece Don Patch con su disfraz de perro saliendo de entre los arbustos)

**Don Patch**¡Alto ahi caperucita! (se miran a los ojos) Este bosque es demasiado pequeño para los dos…

(Música del oeste…)

**Don Patch**: Desenfunda, vaquero…

**Bobobo**¡Oh¡Solo soy una pobre niñita indefensa…¡Con un Super Misil de Última Generación y Mega Molón! (Bobobo saca de la cestita un lanzamisiles gigantesco y lo dispara)

**Don Patch**¡Ah¡Escudo Tokoroten! (Don Patch saca a Tennosuke y el misil le da de lleno).

**Tennosuke**¡Noo¿Por qué yo?

**Beauty**¿Habéis acabado ya?

**Bobobo**: Eh… sí.

**Heppo**: Pues entonces vamos al colegio.

**Don Patch**: (con un dedo en la nariz) ¿Qué colegio?

**Heppo y Beauty**¿¡Cual va a ser?

Y tras este pequeño incidente damos paso a la publicidad: Rollitos de primavera "Prukogi", cómetelos o te comerán ellos a ti. Y mientras nosotros estábamos con nuestras tonterías, Bobobo y su plebe ya han llegado a las puertas del gran castillo de magia (y también colegio) de Hogwarts.

**Beauty**¡Ala¡Qué castillo más grande¿Seguro que es un colegio?

**Bobobo**: Claro que sí Beauty, Don Patch no puede estar equivocado…

(Bobobo y sus amigos entran en el Gran Comedor abriendo las puertas de par en par)

**Tennosuke**¡Dejad paso al gran Tokoro Tennosuke¡El mayor…!

**Bobobo**¡Ni lo sueñes!

(Bobobo le pega una patada y Tennosuke sale volando por los aires y cae en la mesa de Slytherin, justo encima de Draco Malfoy).

**Tennosuke**¡Ay que dolor¡Menos mal que este niño amortiguó mi caida!

**Draco**¡Ah¿Qué es esto¿Un hombre de gelatina¡Y de lichi¡Yo soy alérgico al lichi! (le empiezan a salir ronchas por todo el cuerpo y se le hincha la cara) ¡Pagarás por esto monigote azul!

**Tennosuke**: No te tengo miedo, mi gran amigo Bobobo me protege de cualquiera que quiera hacerme daño ¡Si me tocas te dará una paliza¿A que sí Bobobo?

(Tennosuke mira hacia atrás y ve a Bobobo y a los demás corriendo en dirección al sombrero seleccionador).

**Tennosuke**: (con expresión de miedo) ¡Aah!

**Draco**: Reza para que no te toque en Slytherin…

(Tennosuke huye a toda prisa hacia donde están Bobobo y los demás)

**Dumbledore**: Bueno niños, parece que tenemos unos nuevos alumnos que llegan algo tarde… Y no aparecen en la lista… Pero si están aquí por algo será. Muy bien jóvenes estudiantes, por suerte aun no nos hemos llevado el sombrero, podéis probároslo para que os asigne una casa. Os pondremos en el sexto curso para que conozcáis a Harry Potter. Decidme vuestros nombres.

Para ahorrarnos esta conversación, digamos que Dumbledore conoce ya los nombres de nuestros amigos.

**McGonagall**¡Beauty!

**Beauty**¡Ay que emoción!

**Sombrero**: Umm… Pobrecita, lo que tienes que soportar. Tienes que ser muy valiente… ¡Griffyndor!

**McGonagall**¡Bobobo Libertacabelleras!

**Bobobo**: (disfrazado de Beauty) ¡Ay que emoción!

**Beauty**¡Eh!

**McGonagall**¡Señor, no puedo ponerle el sombrero con esos pelos!

**Sombrero**: Tranquila, si desde aquí puedo leer sus pensamientos… Este irá a… ¡Griffyndor también!

**McGonagall**¡Don Patch!

**Don Patch**¡Alehop! (De un salto de sube en el asiento y pone su típica cara de tonto).

**Sombrero**¡Aaaah¡Quitadme, quitadme¡No puedo soportar tanta estupidez¡Griffyndor y quitadme! (El sombrero se pone a echar humo)

**McGonagall**: Quien lo iba a pensar…

**McGonagall**¡Heppokomaru!

**Sombrero**: Uh… Tu vas por el mismo camino que los otros… ¡Griffyndor!

**Heppo**¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

**McGonagall**: Y por último ¡Tokoro Tennosuke!

**Tennosuke**: (pensando) ¡Bien, me voy Griffyndor con mis colegas!

**Sombrero**¡Slytherin!

**Tennosuke**¡¿QUEEEÉ!

(Tennosuke mira para la mesa de Slytherin)

**Daco**: (crujiendo los nudillos juntos a sus compañeros y con mirada malvada) Que bien… Hoy toca gelatina.

**Tennosuke**¡Ah!

Dejando a un lado las desgracias de Tennosuke en la mesa de Slytherin, pasamos a la de Griffyndor que es la que nos importa. Donde Harry y sus compañeros se extrañan del aspecto de los nuevos.

**Hermione**¿No os parecen algo raros los nuevos alumnos?

**Harry**¿Por qué lo dices?

**Hermione**: Pues porque uno parece que tenga treinta años, otro es unas especie de sol con pinchos y otro esta hecho de gelatina (mira a la mesa de Slytherin donde Tennosuke está recibiendo una paliza por parte de Crabbe y Goyle). Aunque los otros dos son más normales.

**Ron**: Bueno, tampoco es tan raro… Uno está muy desarrollado, otro tiene algún problema hormonal y el otro es… una gelatina. Todo es posible en el mundo de los magos.

(La puerta del comedor se vuelve a abrir y entra Softon corriendo)

**Softon**¡Siento llegar tarde!

**Ron**¡Mira a ese tipo¡Su cara es una…!

**Beauty**: (interrumpiendole) ¡Una ración de helado de fresa¡Sí, eso es¡Y no le busquéis más parecidos!

**Hermione**: Pero si esta claro que su cabeza es un…

**Beauty**¡Un rico helado de fresa!

Aunque Beauty consiguió callar a Ron y a Hermione, todo el comedor comentaba la extraña forma de la cabeza de Softon…

**Dumbledore**: Pues ya nos hemos llevado el sombrero así que… Vete a Griffyndor con tus amigos.

**Tennosuke**¡Yo también quiero ir con ellos!

**Dumbledore**¡Tú te callas! Bueno chicos, como ya hemos terminado las presentaciones ahora iremos con el banquete, no sin antes dar algunas noticias. La primera es muy triste: Hagrid, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ha desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias, dejando solo un montón de pelo en el suelo de su casa.

**Bobobo**: Beauty, esto sin duda es obra de… Papa Noel.

**Beauty**¿¡Pero estás tonto¡Son los cazadores de pelo!

**Bobobo**: Ah, vale…

**Dumbledore**: La siguiente noticia es que hemos encontrado un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que sustituirá al señor Rock, el que se suponía iba a ser nuestro nuevo profesor pero que desapareció ayer en las mismas circunstancias que Hagrid. No está ahora aquí, pero mañana lo veréis. Y ahora… ¡Que comience el banquete!

Los platos de todas las mesas se llenaron de ricos manjares que los alumnos miraban con ilusión y hambre.

**Don Patch**¡Que bien¡Patatas fritas! Ñam (Se pone a comer como un cerdo). Bobobo, pásame el ketchup.

**Bobobo**: Lo siento Don Patch, pero no hay ketchup.

**Don Patch**: (ardiendo de ira) ¿Que no hay ketchup…¿¡Qué no hay ketchup¡¡Vais a ver mi ira! (con voz infantil) ¡Guerra de comida!

Todo el Gran Comedor se sumó a la guerra de comida de Don Patch. Y ese día sería recordado más a delante como el principio de la gran Guerra del Ketchup.

(Tennosuke está sentado en la mesa de Slytherin comiendo tranquilamente su sopita de tallarines, pero de repente los de Slytherin lo rodean y lo miran con una media sonrisa malvada…).

**Tennosuke**¿Por qué me miráis así?

**Draco**: Es una guerra de comida…. ¡A tirar gelatina!

**Tennosuke**¡Aaaaaaaaah!

(Los de Slytherin arrancan trozos de Tennosuke y los lanzan a los demás alumnos).

**Bobobo**: (Disfrazado de Bobores costurera)¡Hey, chicos¡Ya tengo listos los uniformes!

Milagrosamente, la intervención de Bobores logró acabar con la guerra de comida y todos volvieron a sus platos.

**Bobores**: A ver que tenemos aquí… ¡Para Beauty una chupa de motero! (le pone una cazadora que le queda grande).

**Beauty**: Bobobo ¿seguro que este es el uniforme del colegio?

**Bobores**: Pues claro. Y para el pequeño Heppokomaru ¡un monísimo tutú!

**Heppo**¡Estás loco si piensas que me voy a poner eso!

**Bobores**¡Lo harás si quieres estar fabulosa!

**Tennosuke**: (desde la mesa de Slytherin) ¿Y para mí que hay?

**Bobores**¡Toma!

(Bobobo le lanza algo a Tennosuke, este lo coge y ve que son unos calzoncillos)

**Tennosuke**¡Ah que asco!

**Crabbe**¡Y encima es un pervertido!

**Draco**¡A por él!

**Tennosuke**¡Aaaaah!

**Bobores**: Y para mí… ¡Este uniforme!

(Bobobo se pone un traje de Sailor Moon)

**Beauty y Heppo**¿Pero te parece normal?

**Bobobo**: Lo siento Softon y Don Patch, pero no hay nada para vosotros.

**Softon**: Da igual, yo no necesito uniforme.

**Don Patch**: Yo sí, pero da igual porque… ¡Ya tengo el mío!

(Don Patch se disfraza de Hermione, con peluca y todo)

**Patchita**¡Soy Patchita Granger¡La hermana gemela desaparecida de Hermione Granger! (Pega un salto y se abraza a Hermione) ¡Hermanita¡Por fin volvemos a estar juntas¡Ahora podremos hacer una serie de televisión!

**Hermione**¡¿Pero que demonios haces lunático¡Fuera de aquí! (Hermione lo empuja).

**Patchita**: (Llorando) ¿Pero como puedes tratarme así¿Es que no te acuerdas de cuando nos separaron?

**Hermione**¿Qué?

**Patchita**¡Dentro video!

(Sale la escena del cine de Bobobo)

LAS GEMELAS GRANGER Y SU TRÁGICA HISTORIA

(Patchita Granger y su muñeca Yakkun están en una cuna disfrazadas de bebés).

**Patchita**: Yakkun, sálvate tú, yo solo soy una carga...

(Yakkun no hace nada).

**Patchita**¿¡Pero por qué no te vas¿No entiendes que prefiero que vivas tú antes que yo¡Vamos, largo! (Coge a Yakkun y la tira por la ventana)

(Se ve a Yakkun estampada contra la acera y Patchita se asoma a la ventana)

**Patchita**¿Pero que he hecho¡Nooooooooo¡Hijo mío!

FIN

(Final de la escena del cine de Bobobo)

**Patchita**¿Te das cuenta ahora de por que debemos estar juntas?

**Hermione**¡No¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido¡Déjame en paz bicharraco travestido!

**Patchita**: (se abraza a Ron) ¡Ronny¡Protégeme de esa horrible Granger!

**Ron**¡¿Pero por qué me metes en esto!

**Bobobo**: Ay que ver que tonterías hace Don Patch...

**Beauty**: Y lo dices tú ¬¬

**Dumbledore**: Muy bien, ya ha terminado la cena. ¡Largo de aquí antes de que Filch suelte a los perros!

(Los alumnos huyen despavoridos mientras un montón de cancerberos entran por las puertas).

Bueno, pues tras tan magnífica cena, nuestros héroes se dirigen a los dormitorios para descansar tras un duro día de estudio.

(Beauty sube por las escaleras que dan al dormitorio de las chicas de la torre de Griffyndor).

**Beauty**: (pensando) Que bien, por fin voy a poder hablar con chicas y no tendré que aguantar a esos chalados. Vaya, se escuchan risas al otro lado de la puerta ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

(Beauty abre la puerta y se encuentra a las chicas de Griffyndor jugando a verdad o prenda. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero se fija en que una de las chicas es Don Patch disfrazado de ella).

**Don Patch/Beauty**: Jo chicas ahora le toca a Lavender ¿Verdad o prenda?

**Lavender**: Verdad.

**Beauty**¡¿Pero que es esto¿No os dais cuenta de que no es una chica?

**Hermione**: Oye, si tu eres Beauty... Entonces... Esta chica es...

**Don Patch**: (llorando) De acuerdo, no soy una chica... ¡Pero es que quería ser como Beauty!

(Beauty y las chicas echan a Don Patch de una patada)

**Hermione**¡Y no vuelvas!

**Patchita**¡Hermanita¿Como puedes tratarme así?

Tras este incidente con las chicas, Don Patch decide volver al cuarto de los chicos para iniciar su viaje al mundo de los sueños.

(Están todos en el cuarto de los chicos).

**Harry**: Buenas noches Ron.

**Ron**: Buenas noches Neville.

**Neville**: Buenas noches Seamus.

**Seamus**: Buenas noches Dean.

**Dean**: Buenas noches Bobobo.

**Bobobo**: Buenas noches Softon.

**Softon**: Buenas noches Heppokomaru.

**Heppo**: Buenas noches Don Patch.

**Patchita**: Buenas noches Tennosuke.

**Tennosuke**: Buenas noches Harry.

Harry apagó la luz (aunque en Hogwarts no haya electricidad) y todos se dispusieron a dormir, pero...

(Se enciende la luz y todos miran a Tennosuke que está acostado en la alfombra tapado con su mantita "Nu").

**Tennosuke**: Eh... es que me sentía muy solo en el calabozo en el que me habían metido.

**Bobobo**¡Pues regresa a él!

(Bobobo le tira a Don Patch y los dos se caen por al ventana).

**Don Patch y Tennosuke**¡Aaaaah!

Y cayeron en el lago y durmieron con los peces. Y así concluyó el primer día de la estancia en Hogwarts de Bobobo y sus amigos ¿Descubriremos que fue de Hagrid y del señor Rock¿Como aprobarán nuestros amigos si no saben hacer magia¿Quien será el nuevo profesor? Y lo más importante ¿conseguirá Don Patch encontrar ketchup? Pronto lo sabremos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un saludo y dejad reviews nn


	3. La fiesta del guaperas

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste

Solo salen dos clases: una de pociones (no he podido explotar todo el potencial de Snape, pero habrá otras clases) y otra de DCAO (donde sale el nuevo profesor, seguro que lo adivináis por la pista que he dado XD)

A ver que tal

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo II: La gran fiesta del guaperas y el asalto a la mazmorra**

Un nuevo día amanece en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Hoy es el gran primer día del curso en el que los jóvenes magos aprenderán a realizar complejos hechizos, pero ¿donde están Bobobo y Don Patch?

(Bobores y Patchita están en la cocina del castillo con los elfos preparando la comida).

**Bobores**: Oh, a esto le falta sal ¿Que opinas tú, Patchita?

**Patchita**: Yo creo que le falta un toque de canela.

**Bobores**: Uy, que atrevida...

**Dobby**: (a los demás elfos) ¿Cuando se irán estos chiflados?

Elfo: No sé, cuando llegamos ya estaban aquí...

**Beauty**¡Bobobo¡Don Patch¡Os he estado buscando por todas partes! Tenemos que ir a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por cierto ¿habéis visto a Tennosuke? No estaba con los de Slytherin.

**Bobores**¿Tennosuke¡Claro! Eso es lo que le falta a esta sana ensalada de frutas!

**Patchy Holmes**: (disfrazado de Sherlock Holmes, como se sobreentiende) Elemental mi querida Bobores.

(Bobobo saca a Tennosuke del frigorífico y le da una patada)

**Bobobo**¡Vamos¡Llegamos tarde a clase!

**Tennosuke**¡Aaah!

Una vez acabada la ensalada de frutas hay que dejar que repose durante unas horas a una temperatura de quince grados. Y dejando nuestros consejos culinarios, volvemos con Bobobo y sus compañeros que van a clase.

**Heppo**¿Alguien sabe con quien tenemos la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

**Softon**: Con Slytherin, y todas la demás también.

**Beauty**¿No se supone que deberíamos tener clases con todos los grupos?

**Bobobo**: Sí, pero el autor de esta historia no quiere dejar a Tennosuke solo.

**Don Patch**¡Es de cajón!

Una vez terminada esta típica charla de jóvenes magos, nuestros héroes ocuparon sus pupitres en la clase.

**Beauty**: Creo que va a faltar un pupitre, somos muchos.

**Don Patch**: No te preocupes Beauty, yo ya tengo mi sitio (se sienta en un retrete que nadie sabe de donde ha salido).

**Beauty**¡Ah¡No seas guarro!

Ninguno de los alumnos lo sabe, pero están a punto de conocer al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y es nada más y nada menos que...

**Impredecible**¡Padrino!

(Impredecible, el atractivo chico rubio de bufanda hortera, se abalanza sobre Don Patch)

**Don Patch**: (con cara de memo, aunque ya lo sea) ¿Y tu quien eres?

**Impredecible**: Oh padrino ¡usted siempre tan chistoso!

**Beauty**: (pensando) ¡No me digas que el profesor es él!

**Bobobo**: Pues va a ser que sí.

Las chicas de la clase quedaron prendadas de la belleza de Impredecible, hasta se forraron sus carpetas con su foto.

**Impredecible**: (leyendo lo que se había escrito en el brazo) Muy bien chicos, me llamo Impredecible y voy a ser vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Neville levanta la mano)

I**mpredecible**¿Sí?

**Neville**¿Qué clase de nombre es Impredecible?

**Impredecible**: El mío. Muy bien, si no hay más preguntas pasaremos a la parte en la que se supone que he de explicaros como enfrentaros a una gárgola venenosa. Pero he decidido que lo mejor será dedicar esta clase, y el resto del curso, a un gran héroe y maestro que se halla en esta clase.

(Harry Potter cree que va por él y se dispone a levantarse)

**Impredecible**¡Don Patch!

(Se ve a Don Patch con los mocos colgando y con un gorro de helicóptero)

**Don Patch**¿Yo?

**Impredecible**¡Sí padrino! Ahora voy a repartir unos controles en los que tendréis que responder a unas preguntas sobre Don Patch.

**Harry**: (susurrándole a Ron) ¿Qué clase de profesor es este?

**Ron**: No sé, pero parece que está hecho de la misma manera que los otros chalados.

**Hermione**: No sé como puede ponernos un examen sobre ese idiota...

**Patchote**: Y que lo digas nena¿estás libre después de clase?

**Hermione**¡AAAAH¡Pero si estabas en la otra punta de la clase! (Hermione le pega una patada y lo lanza volando. Don Patch se estampa contra un gong que antes no estaba allí)

TOONNNNN...

**Bobobo**¡Que empiece la fiesta!

**Tennosuke**: (vestido de Elvis) ¡Sí!

(Baja del techo una bola de discoteca y se ponen todos a bailar)

**Hermione**¡Pero esto es una locura!

**Ron**: No le busques la lógica Hermione ¡Únete a la fiesta!

**Don Patch**¡Fiesta, fiesta!

**Impredecible**¡Venga todos a imitar a Don Patch¡Y cincuenta puntos a su casa, padrino, por estar usted en ella!

Y bailaron y bailaron hasta que el reloj dio las doce y Cenicienta se transformó en una calabaza... digo... hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clase (algo extraño, porque nunca hubo timbre en Hogwarts). Tras una hora de diversión nuestros héroes van a su siguiente destino: la clase de Pociones en las mazmorras.

**Snape**: Para los nuevos que no me conocen, soy el profesor Severus Snape y soy muy estricto, así que no toleraré ni una tontería... Venga de quien venga... (dijo mirando a Harry, aunque este no solía hacer tonterías).

(Snape pasea por la clase y se para delante de Tennosuke).

**Snape**: Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero si es Tokoro Tennosuke, el nuevo de Slytherin. Pareces buen chico, anda toma una piruleta.

**Tennosuke**¡Gracias! (Tennosuke toma la piruleta con lágrimas en los ojos y se la mete en la boca).

**Snape**¡NO SE PUEDE COMER CHUCHERÍAS EN CLASE! (le pega una colleja que le saca la piruleta de la boca).

**Bobobo**¡YA HAS OIDO A LA SEÑO! (le pega una patada en la nuca)

**Snape**: Bueno, dejemos ya las presentaciones y empecemos con la clase. Hoy, por ser el primer día, vamos a hacer algo con lo que vuestras mentes no sufran mucho, prepararemos la poción de...

**Bobobo**: (levantando la mano) ¡Seño¡Seño!

**Snape**¡Creo que he dicho que no quiero tonterías!

**Tennosuke**¡Bobobo¡No molestes a la seño!

**Snape**: (pegándole una patada) ¡No me llaméis así¡El que vuelva a hacerlo hará que su casa pierda cien puntos!

**Tennosuke**: (malherido en el suelo) Sí señor...

**Snape**: Bien, pues vamos a empezar a...

**Don Patch**: (tirando de su túnica con cara de tonto) ¡Seño¡No entiendo le página dos del libro de mates!

**Snape**: (muy pero que muy enfadado) ¡Se acabó¡Cien puntos menos para Griffyndor¡Y este monstruo naranja cumplirá dos horas de castigo por la tarde acompañado por el señor Potter!

**Harry**¡Pero si yo ni me he movido!

**Tennosuke**: (dándole golpecitos en la espalda) Harry... Tienes que cargar con las consecuencias de tus actos...

**Harry**¡Tú te callas¡_Incendio_! (Tennosuke sale ardiendo y se pone a gritar)

**Snape**¡Potter¡Dejé muy clarito que no quería tonterías ni magia sin razón en mi clase¡Que sean cinco horas de detención¡Y el día del próximo partido de quidditch!

(Los de Slytherin están que se parten de risa mientras, discretamente, avivan el fuego que rodea a Tennosuke).

**Hermione**¡Pero eso es injusto!

**Snape**¡A callar! Por cierto ¿donde está el bicho naranja?

**Don Patch**: Estoy aquí (Don Patch se está bañando en el caldero de poción de Snape).

**Snape**¡Pero tienes idea de cuanto cuesta hacer esa poción¡Me la has estropeado¡Tú y el señor Potter os vais a pasar todo el día del partido conmigo¡Y...!

¡CRASH! (La pared que hay tras Snape es derrumbada por algo)

**Snape**¿Que demonios...?

**SMRA**: _Soy el Super Mega Robot de Asalto, podéis llamarme SMRA. Vongo a destruir a Harry Potter por orden del Señor Oscuro y del emperador Bola de Billar III._

**Bobobo**¡Sabía que Bola de Billar estaba detrás de todo¡Por eso he estado preparándome para luchar contra sus esbirros desde que llegué a este colegio!

**Beauty**¿En serio?

**Bobobo**: No...

**Harry**¿Pero por qué envía Voldemort a un robot¿Y quien es el otro tío?

**Don Patch**: Es una historia muy larga ¡Ahora hay que luchar! (Saca la Espada Don Patch, que en realidad es una cebolleta, y golpea al robot sin hacerle daño).

**SMRA**:_Ja, Ja, Ja. Vuestras armas no pueden dañar mi exoesqueleto de titanio mágico._

**Bobobo**: En ese caso tendremos que usar todas nuestras fueras. Harry ¿estás dispuesto a ayudarnos?

**Harry**¡Sí!

**Bobobo**: Bien, pues ¡comencemos¡Golpe Secreto de... Harry Potter!

(Bobobo agarra a Harry y se lo tira al robot)

**Harry y todos los demás**¿¡Pero que haces idiota?

**SMRA**: (agarra Harry) _Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, ahora se lo llevaré al Señor Oscuro y nadie podrá detenerme ¡Au revoir!_

**Bobobo**¡Jamás permitiré que te lleves a Harry¡¡Por el poder del cabello nasal¡El truco del cambiazo!

(Bobobo coge a Snape y se lo tira al robot, haciendo que este suelte a Harry y coja a Snape).

**Snape**¡Esto es intolerable¡_Expeliarmus_! (le da al robot pero el hechizo rebota y Snape sale disparado de los brazos del robot hacia el techo).

**SMRA**¿_Aun no os habéis enterado de que mi exoesqueleto lo repele todo¡No podéis hacer nada contra mí!_

**Beauty**¡Oh no¿Como vamos a vencerle si resiste todos los ataques?

**Softon y Heppo**¡Dejádnoslo a nosotros!

**Heppo**¡Nueva era! (Lanza un "golpe ventosero")

**Softon**¡Ataque especial del legado de Babilonia! (Lanza un rayo de energía)

(Los ataques dan al robot y se levanta una nube de humo. La nube se despeja y en lugar del robot está... ¿Tennosuke?)

**Beauty**¡Tennosuke¿Y el robot?

**Tennosuke**:(Abrazado a "Nu") No sé...

**SMRA**: (aparece por detrás de todos) _Vuestros ataques son insignificantes..._

**Softon**: No tiene ni un rasguño...

**Harry**: No puede ser...

**Bobobo**: Aun nos queda algo por probar... (se pone en posición de ataque) ¡POR EL PODER DEL CABELLO NASAL¡Ataque especial de... cosquillitas!

(Bobobo le hace cosquillas al robot y este se muere de risa)

**SMRA**: _Ja, ja, ja ¡Para¡Mi programación no podrá resistirlo! _(empieza a cortocircuitarse).

**Don Patch**: Y ahora... ¡El golpe final!

**Tennosuke**¡Sí!

**Don Patch y Tennosuke**¡Golpe de paraguas! (los dos golpean con un paraguas gigantesco y el exoesqueleto del robot se resquebraja).

**Bobobo**: Y este si que es el golpe final... ¡Lluvia de estrellas de karaoke! (Bobobo le golpea con un micro de karaoke y lo destroza).

**SMRA**: _¿Creéis que me habéis vencido¡Pues... ERROR DE PROGRAMACIÓN!_

¡BOOM! (El robot explota)

**Beauty**¿Ya está?

**Hermione**: Eso parece...

**Harry**: Ha sido algo ridículo, pero en fin...

(Suena el timbre del final de clase).

**Snape**: Salid de la clase, pero antes... ¡ayudadme a bajar de aquí¡Ah! Y doscientos puntos menos para Griffyndor por haber armado este escándalo y haberme subido al techo.

**Harry**¡Pero si todo lo hizo el robot!

**Snape**¡Treinta menos por cuestionarme!

Cuando acabó la clase y Snape por fin pudo bajar del techo de la mazmorra (no sin antes haber descontado una buena cantidad de puntos a Griffyndor) nuestros héroes siguieron con su día de clase. Pero en el despacho del director...

**Dumbledore**¿Desde cuando tenemos ese narrador?

Bueno, yo vengo incluido con Bobobo, si no os gusto tendréis que aguantaros...

**McGonagall**: Profesor, céntrese en el tema...

**Dumbledore**: Ah, sí... ejem... la cuestión es que hay que enviar un mensaje a los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Ha ocurrido hoy un ataque en las mazamorras. Por lo visto, un enviado de Voldemort intentó secuestrar a Harry, pero los nuevos alumnos lo derrotaron. Y lo más curiosos es que era un robot, un aparato muggle.

**McGonagall**¿Pero como puede haber entrado alguien en Hogwarts sin ser detectado?

**Dumbledor**e: No lo sé, Minerva. Pero según me han informado, Voldemort se ha aliado con un tal Bola de Villar III. Estoy seguro de que las desapariciones de Hagrid y del señor Rock tienen que ver con esto. Tenemos que estar alerta... Pero recuerda: nadie debe enterarse, cundiría el pánico...

**Don Patch**¿Yo tampoco?

**McGonagall**: (sorpendida por la repentina aparición de Don Patch) ¡Pero que haces tú aquí?

**Don Patch**: Buscaba el baño, pero me perdí... (ruborizado)

**McGonagall**¡Fuera!

**Dumbledore**: No, Minerva. Antes hay que aplicarle un hechizo desmemorizador, no podemos permitir que divulgue por ahí la noticia.

**Don Pacth**: (con voz de tonto) No hace falta, ya se me ha olvidado... ¡Como soy idiota!

Después de comprobar que, efectivamente, Don Patch era tan idiota como para olvidar algo en menos de quince segundos. McGonagall envió mensajes contando lo ocurrido a la Orden del Fénix. Y así concluyó un día más en la ajetreada vida escolar de nuestros amigos. Pero aun quedan interrogantes como ¿para qué quieren Bola de Billar y Voldemort a dos profesores de Hogwarts¿Habrá más desapariciones¿Pueden los alumnos estar tranquilos con Bobobo suelto por ahí¡Lo sabremos en el próximo episodio!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jejeje, tal vez tarde un poco en poner el siguiente capítulo, pero os adelanto que saldra la clase de tranformcaiones y Bobobo y los demás usarán sus "varitas" (nnU ya os imaginais...). Un saludo y si os gusta dejadme un review!


	4. Fútbol en Sueñolandia

Hola otra vez! Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y lamento haberme retrasado al escribir este capítulo pero es que ya ha empezado el colegio e iré un poquito más lento. Pero no os preocupéis porque no pienso abandonarlo. Espero que os guste.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo III: Fútbol en Sueñolandia y la misteriosa reunión en las tinieblas. Mañana iremos de boda.**

Nuestros héroes prosiguen con su enseñanza mágica. Esta vez van a asistir a su primera clase de transformación, con la ya conocida profesora McGonagall.

**McGonagall**: Muy bien alumnos, hoy vamos a practicar algunas transfomaciones muy sencillas. Sacad todos la varita. Los nuevos ¿tenéis?

**Beauty**: No, no tenemos...

**Bobobo**: ¿Pero qué dices Beauty? Si ayer mismo compré varitas para todos nosotros?

**Beauty: **¿De verdad?

**Bobobo**: Pues claro ¿Te he mentido yo alguna vez?

**Beauty**: Pues...

**McGonagall**: Bueno, pues si tenéis varitas dejaos de cháchara y sacadlas.

**Don Patch: **¡Aquí está la mía! (saca la espada Don Patch)

**Beauty:** ¿Pero esa no era la espada Don Patch?

**Don Path: **(le da la vuelta a la cebolleta) Ya está ¡ahora es una varita!

**Beauty:** (pensando) Si está es la varita de Don Patch no quiero ni imaginar las que ha comprado Bobobo...

**Tennosuke:** ¡Y esta es la mía! (saca su mantita "Nu" y la enrolla alrededor de un palo)

**Beauty:** ¡¿Pero quieres dejar de una vez es dichosa manta!

**Bobobo**: ¡Y ahora la mía! ¡Súper varita Dengaku! (saca a Dengakuman atado a un palo, el cual está sorprendido porque no sabe como ha llegado hasta ahí).

**Heppo y Beauty:** ¡Eso no es una varita, es Dengakuman!

**Softon:** Bueno, pues está es la que me ha dado Bobobo... (tiene una escobilla del váter en la mano...).

**Bobobo: **¡Y aquí están las de Beauty y Heppokamaru! (le da a Heppo una varita rosa con una estrella en la punta) ¡Quedará perfecto con tu uniforme!

**Heppo: **¡Que no me voy a poner ese disfraz!

**Patchita: **¿Por qué? Si te favorece mucho... (Heppo aplasta a Don Patch con una pierna).

**Bobobo:** No os distraigáis, aun queda la de Beauty. (le da un bate de béisbol)

**Beauty:** ¿Y como se supone que voy a hacer magia con esto? (con cara de estar harta)

**McGonagall:** Muy bien, ya que habéis terminado de repartir esas "varitas", comence...

**Tennosuke: **¡No!Aun tenemos algo más.

**Bobobo: ¡**Unos regalos!

**Patchita: **¡Oh! ¿Unos regalos? ¡¿Para mí!

**Bobobo:** ¡No! Son para nuestros nuevos amigos de Joguars ¡Jerry, Donald y Hermilyn!

**Harry: **No seremos nosotros ¿verdad?

**Don Patch: **¡Claro que sí Barry!

**Harry: **¡Me llamo Harry, bola de pinchos descerebrada!

**Tennosuke: **¡Aquí están los regalos! (con voz cantarina)

**Bobobo: **¡Tres nuevas varitas! Para Henry... ¡Este pollo de goma!

**Harry:** (sosteniendo el pollo con cara de vejación y con Bobobo bailando a sus espaldas) Genial...

**Tennosuke: **Para John... ¡Los calzoncillos de Heppo!

**Heppo y Ron: **¡¿QUÉEE!

**Patchita: **Y para mi hermanita Herminia... ¡Yo! (salta a sus brazos)

**Hermione:** (tirando a Don Patch al suelo) ¡Ahhh! ¡Pero esto es una tontería, nosotros ya tenemos varitas!

**Bobobo:** Teníais...

**Tennosuke: **(con expresión de felicidad) ¡Las hemos tirado al retrete!

**Harry, Ron y Hermione: **¡PERO SERÉIS...!

**McGonagall: **¡**Basta** ya! ¡Esto es una clase, no un circo!

(Bobobo y Tennosuke salen vestidos de payasos y Don Patch sobre un monociclo)

**El trío de lo absurdo:** ¡Tiene razón seño!

**Hermione: **¡Pero parad ya! ¡Algunos hemos venido a aprender!

**Beauty:** ¡Hermione tiene razón! Y la profesora McGo...

(Miran todos a la mesa de la profesora y esta está golpeándose la cabeza y llorando)

**Los alumnos:** ¡Profesora!

Cuando los chicos consiguieron hacer que la profesora McGonagall recuperara la cordura comenzó la clase de transformaciones.

**McGonagall:** Está bien, ya me encuentro mejor... Empecemos por practicar algunas transformaciones básicas. A ver, señor Don Patch, sorpréndanos con alguna transfiguración que conozca.

**Don Patch:** ¡Ahí voy! (pega un salto y en el aire explota formando una nube de humo)

¡POP!

**McGonagall: **¿Pero...? ¡Ah! (mira hacia donde estaba Don Patch y ve que ahora está su muñeca Yakkun) ¿Como pude hacer alumno de sexto curso semejante transformación?

**Don Patch: **(detrás de la profesora con una baraja de cartas en las manos) Pues eso no es todo, si viera los trucos de cartas que me sé...

**McGonagall: **¡A tu sitio! ¡Y cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacer el tonto!

**Harry:** Algo me dice que este año seguro que no ganamos la copa de la casa...

**McGonagall:** Bien, os voy a dar algo que hacer. Tenéis que convertir vuestra mesa en algo, lo que sea con tal de que estéis todos ocupados ¡y me dejéis en paz! (se pone a llorar)

**Hermione: **No sé si la profesora conseguirá conservar la cabeza en sus sitio al final de la clase... Esos alumnos nuevos son los pero que nos ha podido pasar.

**Ron:** Reconoce que hay que ser muy bueno para conseguir volver loca a McGonagall.

Los alumnos sacaron sus varitas y se dispusieron a realizar el trabajo que la profesora les había encargado. Normalmente hubieran puesto objeciones debido a la dificultad de la transformación, pero dado el delicado estado de la profesora esa podría haber sido su última voluntad...

**Bobobo: **(con su varita/Dengakuman golpeando la mesa y disfrazado de mago con barba postiza) ¡Vamos transfórmate! ¡Transfórmate!

**Dengakuman: **¡Ay! ¡Duele!

**Bobobo:** (pensando) Está visto que está varita no sirve para las transformaciones... Entonces ¿para qué sirve? Piensa... piensa...

(desata a Dengakuman y **le** da una patada)

**Bobobo:** ¡Para jugar un partido de fútbol!

(De repente están todos en un campo de fútbol, vestido de futbolistas y con Denagakuman como pelota)

**Dengakuman: **¡Ah! ¡Si a mí ni siquiera me gusta el fútbol!

**Don Patch:** ¡Viva el deporte rey! (golpea a Dengakuman con un bate de béisbol)

**Beauty: **¡Que no! ¡Así no se juega!

**Tennosuke: **(dándole pataditas a Dengakuman)¡TokoroTennosuke maneja el esférico y...!

**Draco:** ¡...los de Slytherin se lanzan a por él!

**Tennosuke:** ¡Aaaah!

(Toda la clase de Slytherin, con Crabbe y Goyle incluidos, se tira encima de Tennosuke y lo aplasta, haciendo que Dengakuman salga despedido directo a Harry)

**Patchita: **(con su muñeca Yakkun como si fuese un bebé)¡Vamos Harry! Marca un gol por tú mami!

(Harry coge el balón y se dirige con él a la portería, y cuando va a marcar...)

**Don Patch: **(quitándole el balón y dirigiéndolo en la dirección contraria con Yakkun agarrada a su mano) ¡Jajaja! ¡Nadie podrá con nosotros! ¡Somos los números uno! ¡Pasaremos a la historia como...!

(Se escucha la música de Oliver y Benji)

**Don Patch:** Sí, como esos...

**Heppo: **No tan deprisa... ¡Seré yo el que marque! ¡Ia! (le quita el balón a Don Patch y lanza a portería)

**Bobobo: **(que resulta que es el portero) ¡Ahora yo! ¡¡POR EL PODER DEL CABELLO NASAL! ¡Parada Pilo-Nasal de Dengakuman! (golpea con los pelos de la nariz a Dengakuman que sale volando a gran velocidad hacia la otra portería)

**Beauty: **¡Si nadie lo para va a marcar!

**Patchita: **(llorando) ¡¿Quién salvará el partido!

(Se vuelve a escuchar la música de Oliver y Benji pero mucha más fuerte. Softon aparece en la trayectoria de Dengakuman y lo para con el pie. Entonces, con gran habilidad lo dirige para marcar en la portería de Bobobo)

**Heppo: **¡Es incríble! ¡Que manejo!

**Beauty: **¡Que destreza!

**Dengakuman:** (con lagrimas mientras rueda por el suelo dirigido por Softon) ¡QUÉ DOLOR!

**Softon: **¡COMBATE SACRO-ANCESTRAL DE BABILONIA! ¡Megachute Cósmico e Imparable! (golpea a Dengakuman hacia la portería de Bobobo con tanta fuerza que genera una honda expansiva y una luz cegadora).

**Bobobo:** ¡Aaah!

**Heppoko:** ¡Con esa potencia Bobobo no podrá pararla!

**Bobobo:** ¡Claro que podré pararla! ¡COMBATE SACRO-ANCESTRAL DEL PELO NASAL! Me paso al otro equipo...

(Bobobo se pone la camiseta del equipo de Softon, se va de la portería y Dengakuman se estampa contra el poste de esta).

**Beauty:** (--U) Encima había apuntado mal...

**Bobobo: ¡**Maldito seas Softon! Me has hecho cambiar de equipo sin motivo! ¡Te reto a un combate mortal!

**Softon: **¡Acepto el desafío!

**Beauty: **¡¿Pero de que vais! ¡No podéis luchar entre vosotros!

(Bobobo y Softon se miran fijamente preparándose para el inminente combate. Todo el mundo está pendiente de ellos).

**Bobobo: **Una...

**Softon:** Dos...

**Bobobo: **¡TRES! ¡Papel!

**Softon: **¡Tijeras!

**Bobobo: **(deprimido contra la pared) ¡No he perdido! ¡Las tijeras cortan al papel, pero el papel envuelve a la piedra, pero al piedra rompe las tijeras! ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!

**Beauty: **(dándose un golpe en la cabeza)Hay que ser bobo...

**Tennosuke: **¡Aun nohemos terminado el partido! ¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO!

(Todos están de repente en la clase sentados y trabajando como buenos alumnos).

**Bobobo: **¿Pero de que partido hablas Tennosuke?

**Don Patch: **(con pinta de empollón) Si llevamos toda la clase escribiendo...

**Tennosuke: **Pero... ¡No me digáis que ha sido todo un sueño!

**McGonagall: **Así que durmiendo en clase ¿eh? ¡Y encima soñando! En este colegio no toleramos esa falta de disciplina... ¡50 puntos menos para Slytherin!

**Blaise: **Parece que todavía no ha recibido suficientes palizas...

**Draco: **(susurrándole a Tennosuke) Cuando termine la clase te vas a enterar...

**Tennosuke: **(T-T) No lo entiendo...

**McGonagall: **Bien se acabó la clase, me voy que tengo que tomarme las pastillas. Con lo del partido me habéis puesto de los nervios.

**Tennosuke: **¿Pero no dijo que no hubo partido?

**Bobobo y Malfoy: **(pegándole con una regla a Tennosuke) ¡No lleves la contraria a la seño!

**Harry: **menos mal que a los de Slytherin también les ha caído lo suyo.

Y así el partido concluyó junto con la clase, seguro que Tennosuke se lo pensará mejor la próxima vez antes de soñar despierto... Pero nuestros amigos no tenían ni idea de que en un misterioso lugar estaba ocurriendo algo muy siniestro.

(Se ve una misteriosa y tétrica habitación con dos personas sentadas una frete a la otra)

**Voldemort: **Muy bien Bola de Billar, de modo que este es el trato: tu me ayudas a derrotar a Harry Potter y a hacerme con el mundo mágico...

**Bola de Billar: **Y tu me entregas a Bobobo...

**Voldemort: **Sí, pero hay algo que no me queda muy claro... ¿Qué clase de poder tiene ese tal Bobobo Libertacabelleras? Según me has dicho no tiene poderes mágicos... Entonces será muy fácil de vencer.

**Bola de Billar: **No te creas... Bobobo es muy poderoso a su manera. Me aseguré de que lo aceptaran en Hogwarts para que él y Harry se hallen en nuestars garras en el momento oportuno... No fue muy difícil, solo tuve que insinuarme al viejo senil.

**Voldemort: **(ooU) En fin... Lo importante es que pronto los dos seremos los amos del mundo ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

**Bola de Billar: **¡Ja ja ja ja!

**Ahora los dos: **¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

De modo que por fin sabemos porque Bobobo fue aceptado en Hogwarts. Todo forma parte de un complejo y maquiavélico plan para acabar con él junto a Harry Potter. Pero nuestros héroes se hallan amenos a tales maquinaciones, ahora están tranquilos en el gran comedor del colegio.

**Dumbledore: **Chicos, he de avisaros de algo muy importante. Si oís decir a alguien algo sobre que Voldemort se ha aliado con un tal Bola de Billar III debéis tacharlo de mentiroso y hacerle el vacío ¡Ya puede empezar la cena!

Todos los alumnos devoraban con ansia los deliciosos refrigerios de sus mesas. Pero en la mesa de Ravenclaw, había una solitaria alumna llamada Luna Lovegood que no podía apartar sus grandes ojos de la mesa de Slytherin. Se había enamorado. Era guapo, inteligente, con una sonrisa arrebatadora y sobre todo muy popular. Me imagino que sabréis de quien estoy hablando ¿no?

**Luna: **No puedo aguantar más, tengo que verlo más de cerca...

(Se levanta de la mesa y se va acercando a donde está Draco)

**Draco:** ¿Me estabas mirando?

**Luna: **(Lo echa a un lado) ¡Aparta!

(Luna se pone a mirar a Tennosuke, al que le están pegando otra paliza)

**Luna: **¡El es mi gran amor!

**Heppo, Beauty y Draco: **¿¡QUEEEE?

**Draco: **(mirando Heppo y Bauty) ¿Pero vosotros que hacéis aquí?

**Heppo: **Es que nosotros siempre gritamos cuando alguien hace una estupidez.

**Beauty: **La costumbre...

De modo que Luna está enamorada de Tennosuke ¿Afectará esto a su identidad secreta, Tofuman? ¿Comjo reaccionaran Bobobo y los demás ante esta noticia?

(se ve a Bobores y a Patchita vestidas de Damas de Honor)

**Bobores y Patchita: **¡Que bien! ¡Boda, boda!

Pues parece que no muy mal... De todos modos aun queda mucho camino por recorrer para llegar descubrir los secretos de este curso y del plan secreto de Bola de Billar y Vodemort. Nuestros amigos tendrán que hacer acopio de toda su inteligencia para sobrevivir este año. Y por cierto ¿donde está Dengakuman?

(Se ve a Dengakuman en el campo de fútbol en mitad de la noche mirando las estrellas)

**Dengakuman: **Algún día cumpliré mis sueños... Llegaré a ser vendedor de estrellas.

Bueno, supongo que soñar es gratis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así concluye este capítulo. Vuelvo a recordar que acepto sugerencias. Si os ha gustado dejas reviews nn


	5. El nuevo profe mola mucho

Hola de nuevo! Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a colgar un apítulo de "Harry Potter y los Cazadores de Pelo"

**ChabeMica** Siento no haber podido ponerle un comentario al fic de tu hermana, pero dile que está muy bien. A ver si luego le escribo algo.

**Saphire-Malfoy **Gracias por tus sugerencias, como ves, he incluido alguna en este capítulo. Y aunque no te lo creas, lo de que Happo estuviera en el equipo de quidditch me lo sugirió mi hermana nada más empezar el fic XD (es que es su personajefavorito).

**Deraka **Gracias otra vez por tu comentario amiga (nn) Tranquila que Rice saldrá, Impredecible aparecerá bastanre en el próximo (y tú tambien) y fusiones llevo queriendo meter desde el principio, pero es que hay que dejarles un margen de tiempo a los de Hogwarts porque les va a costar trabajo digerir a Denbo Chan y a Dios sabe quien mas XD

Porcierto, un fallito que tuve, lla mé a Bola de Billar III en vez de IV (el III es otro persoanje distinto)

Gracias a todos porque hacéis posible esta historia con vuestras sugerencias y vuestro ánimo. Y ya sin enrollarme, os dejo con un nuevo capi de Bobobo (ojo, este es más cortito de lo normal TT)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo IV: **

**El nuevo profe mola mucho. Nos reencontramos con algunos viejos conocidos ¡Y está nuestra Seño Torpedo!**

Una mañana más en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Nuestros héroes estanban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, cuando Dumbledore se dispuso a anunciar una de sus grandes ideas:

**Dumbledore: **¡Queridos alumnos! Tengo el placer de anunciaros que el claustro de profesores y yo hemos acordado la realización de un evento que marcará la historia de Hogwarts.

**McGonagall: **(susurrándole a Flitwick) ¿Cuando hemos acordado algo?

**Flitwick:** ¡Y yo que sé! Pero síguele el rollo que la última vez comimos gratis.

**Dumbledore: **¡Silencio por favor! Bien... El gran acontecimiento que tendrá lugar en nuestra escuela será... ¡El Gran Baile Anual de Halloween de Hogwarts! Como todos los años, se celebrará aquí, en el gran comedor y tendréis que ir en parejas y disfrazados.

**Snape: **Profesor, no quiero llevarle la contraria, pero ese baile anual del que habla no lo hemos celebrado nunca...

**Dumbledore: **¿Pero que dices Severus? Todos los años lo hacemos.

Dejando atrás la mesa de los profesores en la que se discuten temas relacionados con la salud mental del actual director, pasamos a la de Gryffindor, donde Bobobo y sus amigos están a punto de recibir el correo.

(Un montón de lechuzas entran por las ventanas y entregan el correo a sus dueños)

**Hermione:** ¡Que bien! Mis padres me envían la versión súper-extendida de la historia de Hogwarts, volumen uno (sostiene un libro de al menos dos mil páginas)

**Ron:** Hermione ¿De verdad te vas a leer eso?

**Harry: **Sí, sería más práctico usarlo para defenderte cuando te moleste ese bicho naranja...

**Patchita: **Y que lo digas cariño (abrazado al brazo de Harry).

**Harry: **¡Aah¿Que demonios haces?

**Patchita: **Ya sé que lo nuestro es imposible... ¡Pero yo lucharé contra las adversidades! (saca la espada Don Patch) ¡Nadie podrá detenernos¡Nuestro amor s...! (Hermione le arrea con su librote y lo manda a la otra punta de la mesa) Esto no quedará así... ¡Me vengaré! (Corre sobre la mesa de Gryffindor pisando los platos de la gente y golpeando a todo el mundo con su espada).

**Bobobo: **(soplando un silbato y haciendo que Don Patch se pare) ¡El correo¿Estás listo Dengakuman? (Dengakuman asiente) ¡Pues entonces empecemos!

(Dengakuman se sube a la mesa y empieza a hacer señales luminosas con dos linternas que lleva en las manos)

**Dengakuman: **(pensando) Esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarles que sirvo para algo. Haré llegar el correo aunque me cueste la vida ¡Al fin cumpliré mi desti...!

(La Chica Torpedo entra rompiendo en techo y aplasta a Dengakuman)

**Chica Torpedo: **¡No soporto que hagáis tonterías!

**Harry: **¿Pero que demonio es esto?

**Bobobo, Don Patch y Tennosuke: **(vestidos de párvulos y con mocos colgando) ¡Seño Torpedo!

**Bobobo: **¡Seño, seño¿Nos ha traído el correo?

**Chica Torpedo: **Claro que sí niños ¡Aquí está! (saca unas cosas muy raras de una bolsa y el trío se pone jugar con ellas).

**Beauty: **¡Pero qué demonios son esas cosas?

**Chica Torpedo: **(Abalanzándose sobre Softon) ¡Softon¡Para ti tengo un regalo muy especial! (saca un corazón hecho de flores y lleno de lacitos rosas en el que hay bordado a punto de cruz una mier... digo un helado de fresa)

**Heppo y** **Beauty: **¡Que cosa más hortera!

**Tennosuke: **¡Tenéis razón! Esto si que es un buen regalo (saca el mismo corazón que tiene la chica torpedo pero lleva bordada un "Nu").

**Heppo: **¡Eso es todavía más hortera!

**Chica Torpedo: **(atravesando a Tennosuke y ya de paso empujando a Heppokomaru) ¡No soporto las tonterías¡Y menos cuando son sobre mi regalo¡Y sabéis por qué?

¡PORQUE ESE ES MI OBJETIVO!

(Snape se acerca a la mesa de Gryffindor)

**Snape: **¡Basta de armar jaleo! Me han tenido que pedir que viniera a poner orden ¡Cien puntos menos para...!

**Chica Torpedo: **¡Aaah! Pensé que Softon era el ser más atractivo del mundo ¡pero veo que me equivoqué! (coge de las manos a Snape) ¿Como te llamas?

**Snape: **Eh... yo...

**Chica Torpedo: **(echando a Snape a un lado antes de que pueda reaccionar) ¡Está visto que en esta vida las chicas guapas tenemos que tomar decisiones muy difíciles¿Softon o este misterioso desconocido?

**Beauty: **(mientras la Chica Torpedo sigue desvariando) Softon debe estar destrozado... Ya sé que no es que le importe mucho la Chica Torpedo pero es que... (Mira a Softon y están con un MP3 sin prestar atención a nada) ¿Pero es que le importa tan poco que no se da cuenta? O.OU

**Dumbledore: **¡Alumnos¡El desayuno ha concluido!

Los jóvenes estudiantes se dirigieron a sus clases, pero Harry se topó con un improvisto algo... ejem... "curioso".

**Harry: **Tengo que darme prisa si no quiero llegar tarde a la próxima clase de...

**Patchita: **¡Harry¡Oh, Harry! Me preguntaba si... querrías... (Pega un grito monstruoso) ¡IR AL BAILE CONMIGO!

**Harry: **(con los tímpanos reventados) ¡Pero como voy a ir contigo si eres un tío! (lo golpea con un martillo y lo lanza por los aires) Que raro... ¿De dónde he sacado yo este martillo?

**Patchita: **(desde detrás de Harry) ¡Insensible¡ES QUE NO COMPRENDES QUE SE TRATA DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS? (Don Patch se arrincona contra la pared y un oso prukogi se pone a consolarlo dándole golpecitos con el brazo).

**Dumbledore: **Harry, tienes que comprender que esa chica te ama.

**Harry: **¡Profesor¡No aparezca tan de repente...¡Y no pienso ir con esa cosa al baile!

**Dumbledore: **¡Harry! Si te pones así, no me va a quedar más remedio que decirle a Patchita... (Se acerca Don Patch) ¡A las siete te recoge¡Pasadlo bien! (y se marcha dando saltitos y tarareando la canción del Mago de Oz)

**Don Patch: **¡Que bien papi¡Vamos a ir al baile¡Bien! (se sube a cuestas de Harry)

**Harry: **¡Que me dejes!

No hace falta que diga que Harry se fue del comedor a toda pastilla intentando deshacerse de su "novia"...

En un oscuro lugar oculto en lo más profundo de las tinieblas nos encontramos a los dos hombres más temidos del mundo, Bola de Billar IV y Lord Voldemort. Ambos están observando como dos de los profesores de Hogwarts son torturados.

(Se escucha la música de Darth Vader)

**Hagrid y Rock**: Jajajajajajajajajaja (un verdugo les está haciendo cosquillas con una pluma en los pies).

**Voldemort**: Y bien... ¿Vais a rebelarnos cual es el secreto que oculta Dumbledore?

**Bola de Billar: **Sí, no hubo forma de sacárselo...

**Hagrid: **Jaja-jamás jajaja-diremos na-jajaja-da.

**Voldemort: **En ese caso tendremos que sonsacárselo atacando el colegio.

**Bola de Billar: **Pero Voldemort ¿Para que necesitamos saber ese secreto?

**Voldemort: **Porque sospecho que Dumbledore tiene algún sistema de seguridad para que no dañemos a Potter... Si lo averiguamos podremos acertar en la diana a la primera y destruiremos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

**Bola de Billar: **En ese caso permíteme que envíe a uno de mis hombres... ¡Llave Inglesa!

(Una figura misteriosa surge de las sombras, tiene la cabeza con forma de llave inglesa)

**Llave Inglesa: **¿Llamaba señor?

**Bola de Billar:** Necesito que te encargues de un trabajito en Hogwarts. Quiero que te emplees a fondo porque no podemos fracasar esta vez.

**Llave Inglesa: **Descuide señor, les apretaré tanto los tornillos a esos enclenques que necesitarán un buen enroscador para desenroscar lo que enroscadamente he enroscado yo.

**Voldemort: **Eh... Sí bueno, eso está muy bien. Pero creo que deberíamos enviar a uno de mis mortífagos. (Susurrándole a Bola de Billar) Este tío es demasiado raro.

**Llave Inglesa: **(sacándose dos llaves inglesas del bolsillo) Si me lo permiten me pondré manos a la obra ¡YA¡Apareced Esbirros del Taller de Reparación¡Ruedín! (aparece una rueda con patas y con una camiseta de propaganda) ¡Gato! (aparece un boxeador con un gato de levantar coches colgado del cinturón) ¡Y Bocata de Chopped! (aparece un bocadillo medio comido sin ningún poder aparente) ¡Nadie podrá detener a los Mecánicos del Infierno!

**Ruedín: **¿No habíamos quedado en que éramos los Motoraptores sin Piedad?

**Bola de Billar: **¡Basta de tonterías y a trabajar!

(Los cuatro salen volando en una furgoneta de los ochenta)

**Voldemort:** Sigo pensando que deberíamos haber enviado a mis hombres.

**Bola de Billar: **No te preocupes. Llave Inglesa nunca me ha fallado ¡Jajajajaja!

**Los dos: **¡Jajajaja!

**Los dos y Hagrid y Rock: **¡Jajajajajaja!

**Hagrid: **¿Pero no había terminado ya la torturaajajaja!

Dejando atrás está imagen traumática, volvemos a los seguros muros de Hogwarts donde nuestros héroes se enfrentan a una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

**Hermione: **Me pregunto a quien habrán puesto de profesor.

**Ron: **Es verdad, Hagrid no está... Oye Harry ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

**Harry: **¡Ni me preguntéis¡Esos tíos están locos¡Y el profesor Dumbledore también¡Hasta creo que yo me estoy volviendo loco!

**Ron: **(Bastante lejos de donde está Harry) ¡Harry¿Qué haces hablando con esos árboles?

**Harry: **(Harry mira hacia lo que él pensaba que era Ron y se da cuanta que es un árbol) ¡Aaaah!

Los alumnos esperaban impacientes delante la cabaña del desaparecido Hagrid para conocer a su nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… La verdad es que cada uno tenía una idea muy diferente de cómo sería su profesor ideal:

Fantasía de Tennosuke

(La puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid abre… y sale un tío con cabeza de Nu)

**Sr. Nu: **¡Hola, hola niños¿Queréis visitar conmigo el maravilloso mundo de las criaturas nu-mágicas¡Pues seguidme!

(Todos lo siguen a un bosque lleno de animales con forma de Nu...)

Fin

**Beauty: **¡PERO ESTA PARIDA A QUE HA VENIDO?

**Don Patch: **¡Ahora yo!

Fantasía de Don Patch

(La puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid se abre lentamente y...)

**Don Patch: **¡Toma!

(La cierra de un portazo antes de que salga nada)

**Don Patch: **Me aburren las clases... ¿Quien se viene a invadir el mundo?

**Todos: **¡Yo!

**Beauty: **(mal dibujada) ¡Sí!

Fantasía interrumpida por Beauty

**Beauty: **¡PERO SI YO NO SOY ASÍ¡Y además esta es peor aun!

**Hermione: **No sé como no te lo cargas ¬¬

¡Ahora sí! La puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid se empieza a abrir lentamente. Los alumnos contemplan la escena con impaciencia y se preguntan que extraño ser les dará clase durante este año.

(Patchita abraza asustada a Yakkun)

(Tennosuke se pone a morderse las uñas... pero como no tiene lo que hace es comerse a sí mismo XD)

(Heppokomaru y Softon se ponen en posición de combate, el primero poniéndose las manos cerca del trasero y el segundo arremangándose)

(Bobobo se hurga la nariz)

(Harry y Ron se preparan para lo peor)

(Hermione se pregunta cuanto aguantará Don Patch sin hacer una estupidez...)

(El cerdo deja de jugar con su Game Boy y mira hacia la puerta)

La puerta ya está abierta solo queda que salga el misterioso profesor que sustituirá al semigigante Rubeus Hagrid. Y se trata de...

**Beauty: **¡RICE¿El antiguo Rey de los luchadores de lo absurdo?

**Hermione: **¡No me digas que ese es otro de los vuestros!

**Las chicas: **(con corazones en los ojos)¡Que suerte¡Dos profes macizos este año!

**Patchita: **¡Por mí los profesores a los que sustituyen pueden irse para siempre!

**Rice: **Tranquilas chicas, no estaré aquí mucho tiempo... Solo he venido porque me lo ha pedido mi viejo amigo Dumbledore.

**Harry: **¿Pero usted conoce a Dumbledore?

**Rice: **Pues claro (ensoñador), recuerdo cuando pasábamos esas tardes de nuestra infancia arrancándoles las conchas a los caracoles para luego venderlas como ceniceros...

**Harry: **¡Pero si Dumbledore tiene ciento cincuenta años!

**Rice: **(pegándole un reglazo) ¡A callar jovencito¿No sabes que no se debe replicar a los mayores? Eh... (Ve a Bobobo) ¡Bobobo¡Y Don Patch¡Y la cosa esa azul que no sé ni quien es! (Tennosuke se pone a llorar) ¡Hay que ver! El mundo es un pañuelo ¿Qué hacéis vosotros en Hogwarts?

**Bobobo: **Venimos a aprender, Rice, aunque también a luchar contra las malvadas huestes de Voldemort y Bola de Billar IV ¿Nos ayudarás?

**Rice: **¡Pues claro! Pero... (Cambiando completamente de actitud y con un látigo) ¡Ahora estáis en mi clase y aquí mando yo! (Vuelve a cambiar de actitud y se viste de azafata, hablando con voz afeminada) Así que, si son tan amables de acompañarme al interior del bosque prohibido, les enseñaré al animal que vamos a estudiar.

(Los alumnos se siguen a Rice a través del bosque)

**Hermione: **Lo que faltaba, por si no fuera poco con el rubio chalado de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la bola naranja, el tío del pelo afro y el resto de pacientes de manicomio... ahora nos cae un aficionado al travestismo y a Dios sabe que más como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas TT

**Ron: **No pasa nada Hermione, seguro que el tipo este se toma su trabajo en serio... Aunque yo prefiero que no lo haga, así perdemos toda la cla...

(Hermione le pega una colleja)

Al fin los alumnos llegaron hasta un claro. Su joven profesor les señaló hacia un arbusto que había al lado de un robusto roble.

**Rice: **Muy bien chicos ¡Tened cuidado! Se trata de una criatura muy difícil de encontrar y extremadamente peligrosa. Al menos doce hombres perdieron la vida durante su capt...

(Don Patch se pone a rebuscar con un palo en el arbusto)

**Rice: **¿Pero que hace, Don Patch¡Que le va a matar!

(Mientras tanto Malfoy le incrusta al Tennosuke un petardo mágico en la retaguardia)

**Tennosuke: **Noto un olor como a gelatina con pólvora... (Sale disparado hacia el arbusto) ¡AAAAAAH!

**Rice: **¡Oh, no¡Ahora si que se va a enfadar!

(Empieza a asomar un rabillo negro de entre los arbustos, luego un banderín y por último una bicicleta)

**Beauty: **¡NOOOO¡Él no, por favor!

**Bababa: **(Montado en su bici y con Tennosuke colgado del hombro) Hola nenas.

En efecto, no solo ha hecho su aparición Rice, el chico del arrozal, sino que nuestros héroes también se han reencontrado con Bababa, el Rey de los Pelos de la Nariz que salió de la de Bobobo... ¿Como afectará esto a la ajetreada vida escolar de los alumnos de Hogwarts¿Y la Chica Torpedo¿Seguirá llevándoles la correspondencia a Bobobo y a sus amigos o estará demasiado ocupada con el profesor de pociones? Pero algo que seguro todos nos estamos preguntando ¿cuando se le declarará Luna a Tennosuke? Porque Don Patch ya se le ha declarado a Harry, pero no es lo mismo... Lo sabremos todos en el próximo capítulo de Bobobo, lleno de intriga, emoción y romance. Por que este ya llega a su fi...

**Llave Inglesa: **¡Un momento narrador! Te has olvidado de nosotros ¡Los que vamos a acabar con Bobobo y sus débiles compañeros!

Bueno ¿y que queréis¿Un pin del Fary?

**Llave Inglesa: **Solo queremos que Bobobo sepa que dentro de muy poco conocerá el auténtico dolor ¡Y le va a doler mucho!

**Gato: **¡Hiii!

**Ruedín: **¡Los machacaremos! Y bocata opina lo mismo ¿verdad que sí?

Bueno, pues entonces en el próximo episodio, Bobobo tendrá que enfrentarse a los villanos más crueles, despiadados y sanguinarios que hemos visto hasta ahora ¿Podrán nuestros amigos ganar esta batalla que ya está perdida desde el principio¿Que pasará cuando Bobobo el Libertacabelleras ya no esté entre nosotros¿Donde puede encontrar trabajo un tipo con mi edad¿Os gusta más este final?

**Llave Inglesa: **Sí, ya está mejor.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido esta vez? Dejad comentarios porfa y otra vez os pido perdón por la tardanza

Se depide Don Segundo!


	6. El Club de Fans de Impredecible

Hola otra vez! Como veis he acabado este capítulo en un tiempo récord (al menos para mí) ¡En una mañana! Se lo dedico a Deraka y a su afición por Impredecible ;)

**Saphire-Malfoy **Me encantó tu fic de Harry Potter y Bobobo No te cortes a la hora de dar sugerencias.

**Nami4ever **Gracias también por tus comentarios. Creo que no tendrás que esperar con demasiada impaciencia porque aquí está el siguiente nn

**Deraka **Tal y como te prometí, aquí está el capítulo dedicado al club de fans de impredecible ¡y sales tú! Espero que te guste, si no avísame y lo rescribo XD (He exagerado un poquito tu fanatismo, creo...)

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo V: El Club de Fans de Impredecible hace su aparición y vuelve un gran amigo de Dumbledore... Llave Inglesa también sale un poco.**

El último capítulo vino cargado de sorpresas con la reaparición de Rice, Bababa y la Chica Torpedo... Por cierto ¿no falta alguien? Da igual. Nuestros héroes no tienen ni idea de cuan malvado y extremadamente peligroso enemigo les acecha a las afueras del castillo, acompañado por el más temible séquito que un villano puede desear: el temido Llave Inglesa, cinco veces galardonado con el premio a "El Careto que da más Yuyu" y nominado al Oscar hará una eternidad por su aparición de secundario en el taller mecánico de la película Grease. Pero hoy lo vemos aquí, enviado al prestigioso colegio Hogwarts por orden de dos seres tan malvados que sus nombres ni pronunciar puedo. Llave Inglesa acecha en mitad de la noche frente a las puertas de Hogwarts esperando el momento para colarse, si por algo es famoso este maquiavélico ente es por su sigilo a la hora de llevar cabo sus misiones...

(Llave Inglesa derriba de una patada la puerta de Hogwarts y se mete corriendo en el castillo)

¡CRASH!

**Harry: **(Desde su habitación, en la otra punta del castillo) ¿Que ha sido ese ruido tan atronador?

**Lord Voldemort: **(Desde Dios sabes donde) Espero que ese ruido no lo haya producido tu subordinado al derribar una puerta, Bola.

En fin, sigilo no es la palabra adecuada... ¡Pero lo importante es que este individuo ha conseguido burlar los sistemas de seguridad y ha entrado en el castillo! ¿Qué estará tramando?

(Sale el Sol y se escucha a los pájaros cantar)

Otro hermoso día en Hogwarts... Bueno, ya les gustaría a los alumnos. La temperatura actual roza los cero grados, se esperan lluvias acompañadas de peligrosas tormentas de esas que hacen que se vaya la luz y te joroba la partida de "Final Fantasy" que no habías guardado... Por lo demás, la jornada transcurre con total normalidad y nuestros héroes acuden a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

(Bobobo y los demás caminan por el pasillo con ropas de macarras)

**Bobobo: **¡Venga chicos! Vamos a convertirnos en los amos del insti!

**Tennosuke: **¡Sí!

**Patchita: **¿Pero no sería más productivo hacerlo por medio del diálogo y sin sacarle la cabeza a nadie?

(Bobobo y Tennosuke miran a Patchita extrañados)

**Don Patch: **Digo... ¡Vamos a enseñarles a esos carcas lo que es una buena juerga!

(Aparece Luna y se acerca a Tennosuke tímidamente)

**Luna: **Eh... Hola... No sé como te llamas pero tengo que decirte que... ¡Te quiero! ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile ese que se ha inventado el director?

**Tennosuke: **¿Qué? Pero es que a mi... eh... ¡no me gustas tú! ¡¡Pero eso no significa que no me gusten las chicas! (Y se le cae un ejemplar de la revista Gay Power) ¡Eso no es mío...!

**Luna: **(Lo mira con cara extraña y llorando) ¿Y eso que es? No serás gay ¿no?

**Tennosuke: **Es que todavía no tengo definida del todo mi identidad sexual... ¡Pero eso no viene al tema! ¡Mira, iré contigo si no le cuantas nada a nadie!

**Luna: **¡Trato hecho! (Y se va)

**Tennosuke: **Uf, ha ido de un pelo. Menos mal que no ha visto el ejemplar de Play Boy Gelatina que guardo dentro de esa portada...

(Softon llega preocupado)

**Softon: **¡Bobobo! ¡Tengo motivos para pensar que un enemigo ha entrado en el colegio!

**Don Patch: **(Todavía con sus pintas de macarra y su aire de superioridad) ¿Y en que te basas para decir eso, cara-zurullo?

(La Chica Torpedo lo embiste y lo estampa contra la pared)

**Chica Torpedo: **¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi querido Softon! (Y luego embiste a Tennosuke) ¡Y tú también! ¡No soporto las tonterías!

**Tennosuke: **(Llorando)¿Y yo por qué? ¡Si Bobobo también las hace!

**Chica Torpedo: **No mientas ¡Bobobo es un alumno estudioso y muy serio! (Señala a una esquina donde Bobobo está sentado en un pupitre con pintas de empollón repasando la tabla periódica de los elementos).

**Bobobo: **Salchichonio, valencia 76,874 multiplicado por pi... (Cierra el libro de golpe) ¡Esto es un rollo! ¡Vayamos a clase!

**Beauty: **(Que aparece de repente) ¡Bobobo! ¿Otra vez os habéis ido por ahí a hacer el chorra? ¡Tenéis que tomaros más en serio las clases y asistir con puntualidad! Encima de que fuisteis vosotros los que quisisteis venir aquí...

**Don Patch: **(Llorando a moco suelto) ¡La niña esa tiene razón! ¡Somos unos inconscientes y nunca vamos a tener una buena formación mágica si no dejamos de hacer el tonto! (Coge a Beauty de la mano) Te prometo que a partir de ahora seré serio.

**Beauty: **La verdad es que esto no me lo esperaba...

**Patchita: **(Con un brillo malévolo en los ojos)Esta es la mía... ¡Toma lagartona! (Intenta pegarle un puñetazo pero Beauty lo esquiva) ¡Yo seré la heroína de la serie! ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Vas a...! (Bobobo lo aplasta de un puñetazo)

**Bobobo: **Vale ya ¿no?

**Tennosuke: **Apoyándose en el hombro de alguien sin fijarse en quien es y con pinta de chulo) Estos dos siempre igual, precisamente por eso me uní a ellos ¿Te he contado mi histo...? (Gira la cabeza y ve a la persona en la que está apoyado) ¡AAAAAAAH!

**Destapeman: **¡Toma Tema! (Y le enseña su lado más noble como él mismo lo llama)

**Heppo: **¿Destapeman? ¿Pero que haces tú en Hogwarts?

**Destapeman: **Como la serie de Bobobo ha terminado me he quedado en el paro, así que ahora vuelvo a mi antiguo curro: encargado de mantenimiento jefe de Hogwarts.

**Heppo: **¿Que tú has trabajado en Hogwarts? ¡Anda ya!

**Destapeman: **¡Destape! (Y deja a Heppo sin sentido)

(Dumbledore, que pasaba por allí se les acerca)

**Dumbledore: **¡Hombre! ¡Destapeman! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte compadre!

**Destapeman: **Lo mismo digo Dumbly ¿Como va tu próstata?

**Beauty: **(Pensando) ¿Pero como pueden tener tanta confianza?

**Dumbledore: **Oye Destapeman ¿Y si hacemos un destape juntos por los viejos tiempos?

**Destapeman: **¡Me parece una buena idea!

(Beauty agarra a sus compañeros y se los lleva corriendo, demostrando una fuerza sobrehumana que nadie sabía que tenía)

**Beauty: **¡Rápido! ¡Vayamos a clase que esta noche quiero dormir!

Y así Beauty y sus amigos dejaron atrás a su sensato director y a Destapeman que se pusieron a mostrar sus vergüenzas a todo el que pasaba por el pasillo, hecho que provocó nada más y nada menos que sesenta y cinco derrames cerebrales en menos de una hora ¡Todo un récord!

(Antes de entrar en la clase Bobobo agarra a Softon del hombro)

**Bobobo: **Softon, ya sin tonterías. Lo de que ha entrado un enemigo es una broma ¿no?

**Softon: **¡No, Bobobo! Yo mismo fui testigo de como un tipo misterioso derribaba la puerta de Hogwarts y se colaba en el castillo junto a un montón de tíos raros...

**Bobobo: **(Que está de espaldas a Softon en el suelo leyendo un tebeo de Wan Pis) ¿Eh? ¿Estabas hablando conmigo?

Nada más entrar en el aula, nuestros héroes se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Harry, Ron y Hermione, que acaban de llegar del comedor (donde habían pasado más tiempo del habitual para huir de las paridas de Bobobo) no pudieron reprimir un "¿Esto qu'es?" con la boca abierta. La clase estaba totalmente cambiada. Por todas las pareces colgaban bufandas de color lila y blanco, centenares de cuadros del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cubrían las zonas vacías de las paredes y una gigantesca pancarta colgaba del techo en al que se podían leer alabanzas hacia el ya nombrado maestro. Todas estas cosas y muchas más estaban siendo colocadas por un grupo de alumnas que en lugar de llevar la clásica túnica de Hogwarts vestían ropas emulando a las de Impredecible.

**Ron: **¡Ni en los tiempos de Lockhart estaba la clase así!

**Tennosuke: **(Nadando en una montañita de confeti que había amontonado en una esquina) ¡Que bien! ¡Me gusta mucho más este nuevo diseño del programa escolar!

**Don Patch: **(Se une a él) ¡Bien!

**Deraka: **¡Eh vosotros! ¡Dejad de jugar con la decoración! Como Presidenta del Club de Fans de Impredecible tengo la obligación de velar porque todo quede perfecto para ¡Impredecible-Swaaaaaaaan! (con los ojos en forma de corazón)

**Hermione: **¿Y tú quien eres? Nunca te había visto antes en Hogwarts...

**Deraka: **Pues resulta evidente que no te has fijado bien. Además, yo tampoco te había visto nunca por aquí.

**Bobores: **¡Que bien! ¡Un Club de Fans de Impredecible! (Se viste con la misma ropa de las demás chicas) ¡Voy a ayudar con la decoración!

**Beauty, Heppo y Softon: **¬¬U

**Fan de Impredecible: **¡Presi Deraka! ¡Ya viene!

**Deraka: **¿¡Ya viene? ¡Llega antes de lo previsto! (Pensando) Hay que ver que puntual es Impredecible-Swan nn (Gritando) ¡Todos a sus puestos!

Todas las chicas del Club de Fans se movilizaron (Bobobo también) y se prepararon para acoger a su querido profesor. Nadie pareció notar que entre los chicos que estaban aburridos en los pupitres había cuatro que nunca habían estado allí. ¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Quienes sois?

**Llave Inglesa: **Eh... Yo soy Tuerquito Einstein... Sí, eso es. Y estos son mis amigos Parte Delcoche, Perro Nogato y Cosaque Noesunbocadillo... ¡Venimos a aprender! (Pone una sonrisa falsa) Pero es que no pudimos asistir a clase los primeros días porque...

**Ruedín: **¡Tuvimos un accidente jugando al ajedrez!

¿Seguro? Me recordáis a esos villanos tan patéticos que se pusieron a molestarme en el capítulo anterior...

**Llave Inglesa: **¡¿Patéticos nosotros! ¡Que sepas que somos el escuadrón mejor preparado de todo el desaparecido Imperio Margarita! ¡Así que no...!

**Ruedín: **Lo que mi amigo Tuerquito Einstein quiere decir es que no sabe nada de ningunos villanos ¿verdad? Y mucho menos de unos villanos enviados aquí para acabar con Harry Potter y Bobobo... ¡Ouch!

**Llave Inglesa: **¡N-no le haga caso narrador! Además... ¡fíjese! ¡Impredecible acaba de entrar por la puerta!

¡Eso sí que no me lo pierdo!

(Impredecible entra y ve toda la decoración en su honor, además del grupo de fans que chillan de emoción histérica pero sana)

**Impredecible: **(Llorando de emoción) En mis siete días de experiencia como profesor jamás me había sentido más emocionado... ¡Muchas gracias Padrino! (abraza a Don Patch, que está jugando con una Game Boy) ¡Gracias de verdad por haber organizado todo esto! ¡No sé como agradecérselo!

**Don Patch: **Sí, sí, sí... pero espera un momento que no consigo cargarme al enemigo este... Vamos, vamos ¿¡Porque este maldito botón no funciona? (Patea la consola y esta sale volando por la ventana)

**Beauty: **No Impredecible ¡Todo esto lo han organizado esas chicas con mucho sacrificio y esfuerzo porque te admiran de verdad!

**Impredecible: **¿Quién? ¿Esas chicas de ahí con la boca abierta y cara de emoción?

(Las fans se abalanzan sobre Impredecible)

**Impredecible: **¡Socorro Padrino!

**Bobores: **¡Impredecible-Swan! ¡Soy tu mayor admiradora! ¿Te importaría firmarme un aut...?

**Deraka: **¡Quita de en medio que es mío! (cambiando de actitud) ¡IMPREDECIBLE- SWAAAAN! ¡No me puedo creer que esté frente a ti! ¡Soy la presidenta de tu Club de Fans oficial y tu mayor admiradora! ¡Me encanta tu voz! ¿No podrías darme un autógrafo y una muestra de audio?

**Patchita: **¡Eh tu! (Deraka se gira y ve a Don Patch vestido de luchador) ¡Impredecible es mío! ¡SOLO MÍO!

**Deraka: **(Con fuego en la mirada) Si quieres luchar por él... Eso harem...

**Tennosuke: **(Interrumpiendo a Deraka y con ropa de mosquetero) ¡De eso nada! ¡Impredecible es solo mío y si alguna de las dos lo queréis tendréis que probar el acero de mi noble espada!

**Chica Torpedo: **(Lanzando a Tennosuke por los aires) ¡LAS TONTERÍAS SON MI OBJETIVO!

**Tennosuke: **¡No es justo!

**Impredecible: **(Que milagrosamente ha conseguido zafarse de todas la chichas que lo acosaban) ¡Muy bien alumnos! ¡Empieza la clase! (Y se toma una aspirina disimuladamente)

**Fans: **¡Lo que tú digas Impredecible-Swan!

**Deraka: **Me encanta cuando se pone así (con mirada ensoñadora).

**Impredecible: **De acuerdo. El otro día mis superiores se mosquearon un poco por lo de hacer una fiesta el primer día... Pero luego el director me dijo en privado que era una buena iniciativa... (Todos los alumnos se preparan para otra fiesta) Pero no vamos a repetirla porque tengo que enseñaros a defenderos de las fuerzas del mal. Como sabéis, unos villanos se han colado en el colegio. (Llave Inglesa y sus compinches empiezan a sudar) Estamos hablando de un caso hipotético (Los villanos suspiran aliviados) ¡Pero podría darse! ¿Y sabéis cual es la mejor manera de enfrentarse a un enemigo por poderoso que sea?

**Fans: **¡SIENDO ABSURDOS!

**Impredecible: **(Pensando) ¿Pero como han sabido lo que iba ha decir? ¡¿Me estaré volviendo Predecible!

**Don Patch y Bobobo:** (Vestidos de ninjas) ¡Sensei! ¡Le logamos que nos pelmita hacel una demostlación del combate de los Luchadoles de lo Absuldo!

**Impredecible: **¡Claro! Todos vamos a hacerlo, por suerte aquí tenemos muchos Luchadores de lo Absurdo como mi querido Padrino (nn) de los que podrán aprender los que no sepan.

**Deraka: **(Llena de orgullo)¡Yo ya llevo tiempo entrenándome para un arte de combate, Impredecible-Swan!

**Impredecible: **¡Bien hecho! (Deraka casi se desmaya) ¡Sabiendo artes de combate absurdas nadie puede derrotaros! ¡Ni siquiera los magos más peligrosos!

**Llave Inglesa: **(Quitándose el disfraz) ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues preparaos a luchar contra mí, insolentes!

**Beauty: **¡Es un Cazador de Pelo!

**Tennosuke: **Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta bonita ¬¬

**Malfoy: **(Pegándole una colleja a Tennosuke) ¡Así no se le habla a las chicas guapas!

**Heppo: **¡Eh tú! ¡¿Pero que te has creído tío!

(Se ponen a pelear todos)

**Llave Inglesa: **Y nadie nos hace caso...

Increíble ¿verdad? Es algo que yo no me esperaba desde luego ¿Malfoy está empezando a sentir algo por Beauty o es solo una excusa para jorobar a Tennosuke y a Heppo? Ah, lo otro también es importante ¡Al final resulta que esos chicos tan raros eran Llave Inglesa y sus secuaces! Aunque claro, yo ya lo sabía... Pero hay que ser muy inconsciente para atacar a Bobobo y a los demás en una clase llena de gente que los puede defender...

**Hermione: **¡Oye que yo no pienso mover ni un dedo por ellos!

**Patchita: **¡Tienes razón hermanita! ¡Abrázame!

**Hermione: **¡Quita!

Bueno, de todos modos están en inferioridad numérica...

**Llave Inglesa: **Jajajaja ¡Como si eso importara! (Alza la voz provocando que toda la clase abandone la pelea y le preste atención) ¡Nuestras artes de combate son letales! ¡Están pensadas especialmente para Luchadores de lo Absurdo! ¡NO PODRÉIS VENCERNOS!

**Bobobo: **Chicos, creo que este tío tiene ganas de marcha

**Don Patch: **(Con bate de béisbol) ¡Pues démosela!

**Llave Inglesa: **Primero y como bien dicen en mi pueblo ¡Divide y vencerás! ¡Ruedín!

**Ruedín: **¡Allá voy jefe! ¡Técnica Especial del Combate Divisorio! ¡Separación masiva!

(Aparecen unos muros que dividen la clase en cuatro partes y en cada una se encuentra uno de los cuatro Cazadores de Pelo junto a un grupo de alumnos al que debe eliminar)

¿Pero como ha podido ocurrir esto? ¡Bobobo y sus amigos van a tener que luchar en mitad de la clase! Para que el lector no se haga un lío, repasemos la distribución:

-En la primera estancia, se hallan Tennosuke, Impredebcible y su Club de Fans al completo

-En la segunda, la Chica Torpedo, Softon, Hermione y Ron.

-En la tercera, Bobobo, Beauty, Don Patch y Harry.

- Y ya en la cuarta, el resto de los personajes sin importancia que estaban de relleno en la clase.

**Malfoy: **¡Oye tú! ¡Yo soy tan protagonista como cualquiera de esos!

Eso díselo al autor... ¿Que villano le habrá tocado a cada grupo? ¿Conseguirán escapar de aquí con vida? ¿Hay algo entre Draco y Beauty? ¿Respetaran nuestros héroes durante el combate el decorado que tanto esfuerzo les ha costado colocar a las fans de Impredecible? Personalmente opino que unas cuantas florecillas primaverales no le vendrían nada mal... Seguro que todos los alumnos deben estar pasándolo muy mal en estos momentos.

**Deraka: **Yo no ¡Porque me ha tocado junto a Impredecible!

**Fans: **(Vestidas de animadoras) ¡Sí!

(Fuera de la clase)

**Dengakuman: **Bobobo y los demás están en peligro ¡Debo ayudarles! ¡Voy a avisar al director!

**¿¿¿: **Tú no vas a ninguna parte, cosita blanca.

**Dengakuman: **¿Qué? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

¿Quien sería tan malvado como para atacar a una monada como Dengakuman? (a parte de Bobobo y los suyos) ¿Y cual será la famosa técnica especial de la que tanto habla Llave Inlgesa? Esto se pone interesante ¿no creéis?

**Destapeman y Dumbly: **(Mirando hacia el lector) ¡Por los viejos tiempos! ¡DESTAPE ESPECIAL!

-------------------------------------

Gracias por haberlo leído

Vuestras sugerencias y comentarios serán bien recibidos.

Un saludo!


	7. Llave Inglesa “El Enroscador”

Hola! Otro capítulo más... Bueno, esta vez son dos. Tenía pensado meter toda la lucha en uno solo, pero me di cuenta de que era demasiado pesado. En breve subiré el siguiente, en cuanto acabe de revisarlo.

**ChabeMica: **Dile a tu hermana que su fic está muy bien Y gracias por pasarte por aquí de nuevo.

**Deraka: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado la Deraka de la historia XD Y espero que te guste también el combate de este capítulo, ya me lo cuentas por msn. No tengas prisa con el fic de Chopper, si os hago esperar a vosotros ¿como no voy a hacerlo yo?

**Lord Saphire: **A ver, Mr. Saphire... No sé como decirte esto. Pero tus ideas son un tanto descabelladas, algo irrealizables y no hay por donde cogerlas. ¡Así que me encantan! Lo de meterte como si fueses el Dios de los Reality Shows me gusta XD De verdad, ya estoy pensando en tu aparición y en todo. Agrégame al msn y así comentamos las cosas.

------------------------------------------------------------

En el capítulo anterior dejamos a nuestros héroes a merced de un grupo de villanos aficionados a colarse en los colegios vestidos de estudiantes y a inventarse nombres estúpidos que más que ocultarlos, dan pistas sobre su verdadera identidad. Bobobo y el resto de la clase se hallan separados en cuatro estancias distintas en las que acechan cuatro temibles seres con la misión de acabar con ellos. ¿Serán lo bastante hombres como para no salir corriendo como nenitas?

**Capítulo VI: Llave Inglesa "El Enroscador" y su Técnica Matatonterías. También salen otros muchos malos que no figuran en el título ¡Seguro que hoy nos dan el día libre en el cole!**

**Beauty: **¡Bobobo! ¿Que ha pasado? ¡Nos hemos separado de los demás!

**Harry: **¿Pero quien demonios eran esos tipos?

**Bobobo: **El líder es Llave Inglesa, un peligroso guerrero que fue expulsado de la academia de luchadores de lo absurdo...

**Beauty: **¡¿Pero lo conoces!

**Bobobo: **... por lo que se enfadó muchísimo. Por favor Beauty, no me interrumpas mientras hablo.

(Se apagan todas las luces)

**Beauty: **¡La luz! ¡No se ve nada!

**Don Patch: **(vestido de Yoda) Vamos Luke ¡La fuerza utiliza!

**Bobobo: **Sí maestro ¡Piu! ¡Piu! ¡Fsssh! ¡Fiiiu! (Con una espada láser que ilumina a su alrededor)

**Beauty: **Bueno... al menos tenemos luz...

**Llave Inglesa: **Jajajaja... Parece que el destino ha querido que nos tocase en la misma estancia ¡Bobobo el Libertacabelleras!

**Beauty: **¡Tú! ¿Así que vamos a tener que luchar contra ti?

**Llave Inglesa: **Claro niñita ¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Acaso estás asustada? ¡Jajajajaja!

**Beauty: **No, es que no podía creerme que un tío tan esmirriado como tú quiera retarnos...

**Llave Inglesa: **... O.OU

**Bobobo: **¡Basta de bobobadas y a luchar!

**Don Patch: **¡¿A donde mi joven Padawan crees que vas! ¡Tu entrenamiento aun acabado no está!

**Bobobo: **(Arrodillándose frente a Don Patch) Lo siento maestro...

**Harry: **¿Pero es que no veis que aquí hay un psicópata que quiere matarnos? Por favor, tomáoslo en serio aunque solo sea una vez...

**Bobobo: **(Con una marioneta de Bobobpatchsuke) ¿¡En serio?

**Harry: **¡Basta ya!

(De repente empieza a oírse un ruido muy raro y todos se giran hacia Llave Inglesa. Este está rodeado por un aura de energía muy poderosa)

**Llave Inglesa: **Se acabo el espectáculo ¡Preparaos para vuestro final!

**Don Patch: **Por los demás no te dejes distraer. Con el entrenamiento continuemos.

**Harry: **Estamos muertos... TT

**Llave Inglesa: **(Saca sus llaves inglesas) ¡Ahora vais a ver cual es el poder de un Guerrero de lo Antiabsurdo! ¡YIAAAAH! (Le roza la cabeza a Don Patch con la llave inglesa y lo deja medio rapado)

**Don Patch: **¡AAAAAH! ¡Me ha desgraciado! ¡Véngame Padawan!

**Bobobo: **Sí maestro... No se que es eso de los Guerreros de lo Antiabsurdo, pero he de prevenirte de que nadie puede aguantar más de tres minutos conmigo en el ring ¡Por el Poder del Cabello Nasal!

**Llave Inglesa: **Tu arte de combate no te servirá de nada frente al mío... ¡Técnica Especial del Combate Enroscador!

**Bobobo: **¡Látigo Piloso de Doble Alcance! Y quizá algo más...

(El ataque se dirige hacia Llave Inglesa, pero lo para con su arma)

**Llave Inglesa: **¡ENROSQUE DE TORNILLOS!

**Bobobo: **¿Qué? (Además de parar su ataque, Llave Inglesa le lanza un rayo de energía que le da de lleno) ¡AGH! Creo que me muero...

**Beauty: **¡Bobobo!

**Don Patch: **¡Pero si aun me debía 1000 yenes!

**Harry: **No se si alegrarme o llorar...

(Se levanta una gran nube de humo y cuando se dispersa aparece Bobobo... ¡Tomando café mientras lee el periódico!)

**Beauty: **¡Bien! ¡Está vivo!

**Bobobo: **Um... Las noticias de este periódico son lo mejor que he leído nunca.

**Beauty: **¡Bobobo! ¿Que haces? ¡Ve a acabar con ese tipo!

**Llave Inglesa: **¡Jajajajaja! No lo va a hacer, ahora es víctima de mi ataque más poderoso, el Enrosque de Tornillos. Es una técnica muy antigua que fue inventada por el gran maestro Zacarías Agua del Pozo y que hace que los que han perdido un tornillo lo recuperen... En otras palabras ¡Bobobo ya no es un luchador de lo absurdo! ¡Ahora está tan cuerdo como tu y como yo!

**Beauty: **¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer?

**Don Patch: **Tranquilos chavalotes... Tengo un plan.

**Harry y Beauty: **Preferimos no oírlo...

**Bobobo: **A ver que pone en la sección de deportes.

Parece que Don Patch ha tenido una idea... Espero que esta vez los restos humanos en descomposición no sean tan difíciles de eliminar... Mientras tanto en las otras estancias también están teniendo problemas...

**Softon: **¿Quién iba a imaginar que un luchador como tú sería tan poderoso?

**Ruedín: **Jijijiji ¡Tu arte de combate es inútil contra mí, caramier...!

(La Chica Torpedo lo golpea)

**Chica** **Torpedo: **¡No le hables así a mi querido Softon!

**Ruedín: **¡Que potencia! Solo un descendiente de la estirpe de los matabobos podría tener ese poder...

**Heppo: **¡Muy bien Chica Torpedo! ¡Ahora lo remataré con un...!

**Chica Torpedo: **¡De eso nada! ¡No quiero cuescos en mi clase jovencito! ¡Ve a la pizarra y escribe quinientas veces "No volveré a comer tostarricas es clase"! ¡AHORA!

**Heppo: **Sí seño... (Pensando) Cualquiera le lleva la contraria...

**Ron: **¡Eo! ¡Que nosotros también estamos aquí!

**Chica Torpedo: **¡Ah! Entonces ve a sacudir los borradores a la ventana ¡Y tú niña! Ve a ayudarme a enseñarle a este alumno rebelde como se las gasta la Seño Torpedo.

**Hermione: **No, no... ¡Yo prefiero mantenerme al margen!

**Ruedín: **Cuando acabéis me gustaría que me prestaseis un poco de atención... Es más que nada para que se mantenga la acción en el fic.

**Softon: **¡En ese caso luchemos! Mi Técnica Sacro-Ancestral de Babilonia no te afecta... ¡Pero aun puedo usar mi otro arte de combate!

**Ron: **(Sacudiendo los borradores en la ventana) ¿Otro arte de combate?

**Heppo: **(Que se está tomando un paquete de tostarricas para ver si es verdad lo que sale en el anuncio) ¡No me digas que vas a usar la técnica que te dio J!

**Chica Torpedo: **¡Ese es mi Softon! ¡Y vosotros a trabajar gandules! (Les da con un látigo)

**Heppo y Ron: **¡AAAAY! (Y se ponen a hacer sus tareas más rápido)

**Softon: **¡BABILONIA DEL SOL NEGRO! (Le aparecen las marcas del Sol Negro en los brazos) ¡Ahora vas a ver el auténtico poder del Dios de Babilonia y del Sol Negro Combinados!

**Ruedín: **Esto se pone interesante... ¡Jijijiji! ¡Me parece que tendré que emplearme a fondo! ¡Técnica Especial del Combate Divisorio! ¡Giro Mortal de Rued...! ¡AAAAH!

(Ruedín se da cuenta de que no puede girar y se cae...)

**Ruedín: **(Llorando en el suelo) H-habéis descubierto mi mayor secreto... No soy una rueda completa ¡Por eso no puedo girar!

**Hermione: **¡¿Pero es que hasta para acabar con nosotros vas a hacer el tonto!

**Softon: **Te comprendo... Alivia tu corazón, amigo ¡Invoco al Dios de Babilonia!

(Aparece el gigantesco Dios de Babilonia sobre sus cabezas)

**Dios de Babilonia: **Confiesa tus pecados Ruedín, y te serán perdonados.

**Hermione: **¡¿Pero como puede caber eso en esta clase tan pequeña!

**Ron: **¡Como mola!

**Chica Torpedo: **¡A callar! (Y le da con el látigo)

**Heppo: **Seño ya he terminado...

**Chica Tropedo: **(Embistiéndolo) ¿¡Pero es que no vez que Softon está a punto de vencer a esa cosa?

**Heppo: **¿Y yo que sabía?

(Ruedín mira al Dios de Babilonia implorando su perdón)

**Ruedín: **Eh...Verá, Dios de Babilonia... Es que yo no nací siendo una rueda como las demás.

**Softon: **Continúa, relátanos tu historia y el Dios se apiadará de ti y te perdonará.

**Rudeín: **Mi historia... Es muy triste y está plagada de momentos trágicos y desesperanzadores...

(Sale la escena del Cine de Bobobo)

POR QUIEN DOBLAN LAS RUEDAS

**Ruedín: **Antes de yo nacer, mi padre trabajaba en una gasolinera para rinocerontes. Ese era mi padre, Avestruz Rencorosa...

**Hermione:** ¿¡Tu padre era un avestruz?

**Ruedín: **¡No! Era un camaleón, no sé como has podido pensar semejante disparate...

**Hermione: **En fin ¬¬

(Se ve un camaleón en la gasolinera acercándose a un coche)

**Avestruz: **¡Hola! Bienvenido a Gasolining Totalling, empresa de gasolineras que solo piensa en el bienestar de su rinoce... (Avestruz mira con cara de enamorado)

**Ruedín: **Ahí fue donde mi padre conoció a mi madre... Avestrucia Serteddy.

**Hermione: **No me digas... Una camaleona ¿no?

**Ruedín: **¡No! ¡Un avestruz! ¿Que otra cosa iba a ser con ese nombre?

(Se abre la puerta del coche y sale un avestruz con un lazo en la cabeza)

**Avestrucia: **Llénelo entero por favor, tengo que ir a maquillarme al lavabo.

**Avestruz: **Como ordene, madame.

**Ruedín: **Aquella noche mi padre invitó a mi madre al Club Camaleón, un local muy selecto solo para avestruces y animales de compañía como los pulpos. Y ahí mismo consumaron su amor de la única forma en la que un camaleón y un avestruz pueden hacerlo...

**Avestrucia: **Ummm... (Mirando la carta del menú) Quiero lo más caro que haya.

**Avestruz: **¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!

(Se escucha música de boda)

**Ruedín: **Y se casaron en las Vegas en una ceremonia oficiada por un imitador de Elvis tartamudo.

**Imitador de Elvis: **A-a-a-a-a-a vestru-u-u-u-uz, q-quieres-s a-a-a...

**Hermione: **¡Bueno vale! ¡Ya nos hacemos una idea! No hace falta que reproduzcas todo el discurso que entonces esto se nos va a hacer eterno.

**Ruedín: **Como quieras... La cuestión es que al día siguiente ambos fueron bendecidos con la llegada de su primogénito a este mundo.

**Hermione: **¿En solo un día? Estos tenían trabajo adelantado seguro...

**Ruedín: **Pero mi padre recibió una noticia fatal el día del alumbramiento...

**Doctor: **¿Señor Rencorosa? Mire, he de serle sincero. Durante el parto hubo una serie de problemas y tuvimos que ponerle a su hijo Oxígeno.

**Avestruz: **Pues es una pena porque yo quería ponerle Ruedín.

**Doctor: **Da igual, luego se pasa por secretaría y le cambiamos el nombre. El auténtico problema es que su hijo es una rueda incompleta... así que me temo que no podrá correr jamás.

**Avestruz: **(Golpeando la mesa) ¡Eso es lo que usted cree! ¡Pero correrá! ¡Correrá y ganará!

**Ruedín: **Y acto seguido mi padre se marchó con mi madre y conmigo, que acababa de hacer la mili.

**Hermione: **¿Recién nacido?

FIN

(Final de la escena del Cine de Bobobo)

**Softon: **Ha sido una historia conmovedora... Pero no te garantizo que el Dios te perdone si no te arrepientes de tu marginal pasado con toda tu alma.

**Ron: **Pues yo le he visto algunos fallos al guión...

**Hermione: **¿Solo algunos?

**Ron: **En primer lugar ¿No era una gasolinera para rino...? (La Chica Torpedo lo embiste) ¡AAAAAH!

**Chica Torpedo: **¡¿Pero cuantas veces tengo que deciros que dejéis de interrumpir el ataque final de mi amado Softon! ¡Ponte a limpiar los inodoros y así haces algo de utilidad!

**Ron: **¡S-sí Seño Torpedo!

**Dios de Babilonia: **He oído tu historia hijo mío... Y he decidido perdonarte y para que superes tu gran pérdida te haré entrega de algo muy especial. Aquí lo tienes (Le entrega un patinete).

**Ruedín: **(Con lagrimas de emoción)¡Gracias! ¡Ahora puedo correr!

(El Dios de Babilonia desaparece y la estancia vuelve a la normalidad)

**Softon: **Creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

**Heppo y Ron: **Pues la verdad es que la pelea no ha sido muy emocionan...

**Chica Torpedo: **¡¡YA ME TENÉIS HARTA! (Los lanza por la ventana)

**Ron: **¡Esto es injusto!

**Heppo: **¡Ni siquiera me has dejado tomar parte en la pelea!

(Caen encima del Sauce Boxeador)

**Chica Torpedo: **Son los alumnos más cabezotas que jamás he tenido, espero que eso les sirva de lección...

**Hermione: **¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? Seguimos atrapados en esta habitación y no pienso tirarme por la ventana para escapar...

**Ruedín: **¡Dejádmelo a mí! Tengo que compensaros por lo que habéis hecho por mí. Es mi manera de dar las graciasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss... (Se desinfla).

**Hermione: **¿Pero que ha pasado?

**Ruedín: **E-es mi e-energía... Gasté d-demasiada durante este f-fiero combate...

**Hermione: **Pero si solo nos contaste tu vida... ¬¬U

**Softon: **Me temo que Ruedín no se halla en condiciones de sacarnos de aquí, pero creo que conozco una manera de hacerlo... Aunque tardará un poco.

**Chica Torpedo: **¡Que listo es mi Softon!

¿Otra idea? Parece que está clase va a hacer pensar a nuestros amigos más de lo que nos temíamos... Pasemos a otra estancia, donde Tennosuke, Impredecible y su Club de Fans se enfrentan a Gato, el más grande de los miembros de esta brigada de Cazadores de Pelo.

**Tennosuke: **(En una posición de combate muy molona) ¡TÉCNICA ESPECIAL DEL COMBATE TEMBLEQUE! ¡Ay que Miedo, Mira como Tiemblo! (Y se disfraza de animadora y se esconde entre el Club de Fans de Impredecible) ¡Vamos Impredecible! ¡Dale fuerte a ese tío estúpido, feo y con olor a vaca muerta! (Y se esconde aun más por si acaso)

**Impredecible: **Te advierto, Gato, que cuando me enfado puedo resultar muy peligroso... Y no me ha hecho gracia que tú y tus amigos interrumpierais mi clase.

**Gato: **¡Hihihihi! ¿Tú creerte mejor que Hulk...? Digo Gato ¡Nadie ser mejor que Gato! ¡Gato más fuerte y más mejor que nadie! ¡Gato enseñar Chico Rubio lo que ser dolor! ¡Técnica Especial del Combate Cavernícola! ¡Puño que Doler Mucho!

**Impredecible: **(Esquivando el ataque) ¡No te voy a dar el gusto de ser un rival fácil! Voy a paralizarte completamente, y ya sé por donde empezaré ¡Técnica Especial del Combate de la Cerradura! ¡Cierre de Puños! (Le incrusta su llave en el puño pero no ocurre nada) ¿Qué demonios...?

**Gato: **Hihihi... Gato ser resistente a todo tipo de artes de combate ¡Gato no soportar que gente pequeña usar ataques tontos contra él!

**Impredecible: **(Retira la llave) En ese caso tendré que encontrar otra manera de vencerte... Si estuviera aquí el padrino seguro que me apoyaría TT

**Club de Fans: **¡Eh! ¡Nosotras te apoyamos!

**Deraka: **¡Hey! Se me ocurre una idea para motivarlo más...

(Se visten todas de Don Patch y hablan imitando su voz)

**Club de Fans: **¡Ánimo Impredecible! ¡Tu padrino está aquí para ayudarte!

**Tennosuke: **(Con desprecio en la mirada) ¿De verdad creéis que se lo va a tragar?

**Impredecible: **¡Padrino! ¡Ha venido hasta aquí! ¡Y se ha multiplicado!

**Tennosuke: **... O.OU

**Impredecible: **Bien, Gato ¡Ahora vas a ver todo el poder del Arte de Combate de la Cerradura! ¡Técnica Especial del Combate de la Cerradura!

La presencia múltiple de Don Patch permitió a Impredecible alcanzar un nivel de poder que ni sabía que tenía. ¿Será el suficiente para vencer a Gato?

**Gato: **Tú tener mucho poder Chico Rubio... ¡Pero Gato aplastar todo! ¡Técnica Especial del Combate Cavernícola! ¡Furia de Dinosaurio!

**Impredecible: **¡Macro-Cierre Eterno a Distancia!

(Sin tocarlo con la llave, Impredecible paraliza a Gato)

**Impredecible: **Esta repentina subida de nivel me ha permitido efectuar ataques mucho más poderosos... Y ahora que he ganado seguiré el sabio consejo de mi padrino y ¡SERÉ ABSURDO! (Se disfraza de perro al estilo de Don Patch) ¡Guau Guau!

**Tennosuke: **(Pensando) ¡Ahora que el enemigo está paralizado aprovecharé para rematarlo y entonces todo el mérito será mío! (Se imagina un Club de Fans de Tennosuke, todas vestidas como él) ¡Muy bien Gato! ¡Vas a probar mí...! (Gato vuelve a la normalidad) ¡AAAAAH! (Tennosuke vuelve a su sitio tras las animadoras).

**Impredecible: **(Ahora está vestido delfín) ¿Como has desactivado mi ataque? Se supone que esta parálisis era permanente

**Gato: **Gato ser indestructible... Tipo con cabeza rara que ser jefe de Gato ya prevenir mí sobre Chico Rubio muy peligroso... ¡El darme arma secreta muy poderosa! (Saca un trozo de metal brillante muy raro)

**Tennosuke: **(Bien escondidito, no vaya a ser que Gato le tire algo) ¡Vas listo si piensas que esa baratija va a detener a Tennosuke y a su fiel escudero Impredecible! ¿Verdad Impredecible? ¡Impredecible!

**Impredecible: **(Cayendo de rodillas y vestido de Superman, pero con una "I" en lugar de la "S") E-es impredezita. U-un mineral q-que hace que m-mis fuerzas d-disminuyan... a cero (Se desmaya)

**Fans: **¡NOOO! ¡Impredecible-Swaaaaaan!

**Gato: **Ahora Gato demostrar que ser el mejor ¡Técnica Especial del Combate Cavernícola! ¡Puño Antediluviano! (Golpea a Impredecible y lo estampa contra la pared) ¡Y Muñeco Azul ser el siguiente!

**Tennosuke: **(Llorando)¿¡Pero por qué yo? ¡Si he estado callado todo el tiempo!

**Fans: **¿¡Por qué? ¿¡Por qué nos has abandonado tan pronto, Impredecible?

**Tennosuke: **(Cambiando de actitud) ¡Tranqui chicas! ¡Hay un nuevo héroe en la ciudad! ¡El fantástico...! (Nota una mano en su hombro)

**Deraka: **(Agarrando el hombro de Tennosuke y mirando a Gato) Un acto tan vil como este... ¡Merece una cruel, sanguinaria y brutal reprimenda! ¡YIAAH! (Arroja a Tennosuke contra Gato)

**Tennosuke: **¡AAAAAH! ¡Por favor Gran Dios Nu, si salgo vivo de esta me iré de misionero al Polo Norte...! ¡En ropa interior!

**Gato: **(Destrozando a Tennosuke de un golpe) Muñeco Azul... ¡Derrotado! ¡Ahora ser turno de Niña Fanática! ¡Yiaaaah!

**Deraka: **(Esquivando el ataque) ¡Ahora vas a ver lo que es una venganza en condiciones! (Se arranca el uniforme de presidenta del Club de Fans y lleva un disfraz de animadora) ¡Técnica Especial del Combate Animador! ¡Puño Pon-Pon! (Le da con el pompón en la cara con tanta fuerza que se le hunde la mano)

**Gato: **¡Aaaaah! Eso dolerle a Gato ¡GATO MUY FURIOSO! ¡AAAAAAAGH! (Se pone a repartir puñetazos a diestro y siniestro)

**Deraka: **(Le atiza una patada en la cara que lo para en seco) No pienso perder más tiempo contigo, bola de sebo... Acabaré esto en menos de diez segundos ¡Tennosuke! (Una masa azul que hay en el suelo levanta la cabeza) ¡Cronometra!

**Tennosuke: **Ji... (Levanta una mano y pulsa un cronómetro)

**Deraka: **¡Golpe Final, Último y en Definitiva...!

**Tennosuke: **(Se pone delante de ella y la interrumpe. Está vestido con un traje de Superhéroe con el signo Nu en el pecho) ¡Alto los dos! ¡Esto es un trabajo para Supernú!

**Deraka: **¡...Letal! (El golpe le da a Tennosuke y lo lanza contra Gato)

**Gato: **¡Aaaagh! ¡Eso doler mucho! ¡AHORA VER! (Coge a Tennosuke por un pie y empieza a darle vueltas)

**Tennosuke: **¡Socorro! ¡Sálvame Supernú! (Gato lo lanza, Deraka lo esquiva y cae dentro del armario de las escobas que sospechosamente estaba ahí. Sale convertido en Supernú... otra vez) ¡Supernú al rescate! Lo siento nena, esto es trabajo para hombres ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con tus muñecas?

**Deraka: **Tienes razón, voy a jugar con mi nueva... ¡Eh! ¡Me has insultado! ¡Obús de Gelatina! (Le arranca la cara a Tennosuke de un puñetazo y le da a Gato)

**Tennosuke: **¡Como odio ese ataque!

**Gato: **(Apartando la cara de Tennosuke de un manotazo) ¡Yo transformarme! ¡Así tu ver que Gato ser mucho malo! ¡Técnica Especial del Combate Cavernícola! ¡Transformación Súper Poderosa Que Ser Mil Veces Más Grande y Fuerte Que Forma Anterior!

(Una explosión de humo ciega a todos)

**Deraka: **¡Ah! ¿Qué va a ocurrir?

**Fan: **¡Tengo miedo!

**Otra fan: **¡AAAAAH!

**Tennosuke: **¡Ay! ¡Seguro que se convertirá en algo horrible! (Se imagina a un enorme pollo de goma con una piruleta gigante en las manos) ¡Será el Antinú!

**Deraka: **(Pegándole un colleja) ¿Como se va a convertir en eso, so tonto?

(Por fin desaparece el humo y Gato muestra su nueva forma. Es un pollo de goma de tres metro con una espada-piruleta)

**Antinú: **¡Admirad mi nueva forma, pobres mortales! ¡Podéis llamarme el Antinú!

**Tennosuke y las fans: **¡AAAAAAH! Que cutre...

**Antinú: **¿¡Cómo que cutre?

**Deraka: **Al final tenía razón y todo el Tennosuke este...

**Tennosuke: **Pues claro, si es que yo soy muy listo (Le pega golpecitos en la espalda a Deraka). Aunque es una pena que no pueda decir los mismo de otras personas que no poseen el don de la clarividencia...

**Deraka: **¡Obús de Gelatina!

**Tennosuke: **¡Otra vez no! (se estampa contra el Antinú y le hace mucho daño)

**Antinú: **Ay madre, creo que necesito mis pastillas...

**Deraka: **¿De verdad que eso es una subida de nivel?

**Antinú: **(Quitándose de encima a Tennosuke con mucha tirria) ¡Puaj! ¡Que asco de bicho! En fin, a lo que iba ¡Con mi nueva forma puedo ejecutar ataques muchísimo más fuertes! No poseo ningún Arte de Combate, pero no lo necesito ¡Acabaré contigo como hice con ese profesor idiota! ¡Profesor idiota! ¡Profesor idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

**Tennosuke: **¿Pero quieres dejar de repetirlo? ¡Ya nos hemos enterado de que el profesor era idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idi...!

**Deraka: **(Agarrando a Tennosuke) ¡Nadie llama idiota a Impredecible-Swan delate del Club de Fans de Impredecible...!

**Fans: **¡...y vive para contarlo!

**Deraka: **¡YAH! (Aplasta a Tennosuke contra el techo de una patada) ¡Y AHORA TÚ! ¡POLLO DE GOMA!

**Antinú: **¡Qué soy el Antinú!

**Deraka: **¡Por mí como si eres el Doctor House! ¡Técnica Especial del Combate Animador! ¡Todas Juntas en Ráfaga de Animación!

(Todas las chicas se visten de animadoras y junto a Deraka lanzan una lluvia de puñetazos-pompones hacia el Antinú, destrozándolo completamente)

**Deraka y las fans: **¡Y ahora el golpe final! ¡Grito Fanático! ¡YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

Cuentan algunas personas que el potente grito de admiración que lanzaron Deraka y las demás fans fue tan fuerte que pudo oírlo el famoso Ornitorrinco Dorado de Matalascabrillas del Duque y que por eso acudió raudo a ver que ocurría. Pero lo cierto es que fue muy efectivo contra el Antinú, que además de inválido quedó sordo de por vida.

**Ornitorrinco Dorado: **¿A que ha venido ese grito? ¿Han vuelto los Beatles?

**Deraka: **No, todo era parte de un ataque especial. Vuelva a su casa.

**Ornitorrinco Dorado: **¡Os parecerá bonito! ¡Interrumpir así el sueño de un ciudadano honrado y trabajador como soy yo! ¡Que sepáis que voy a quejarme en la próxima junta de vecinos que celebre en mi comunidad! (Y se fue dando un portazo por la puerta del armario de las escobas)

**Deraka: **Bueno... ¬¬ ¡Hemos vencido!

**Fans: **¡Sí!

**Deraka y fans: **¡Pero Impredecible ya no está! T.T

**Tennosuke: **(Bajando del techo) ¡Esta es mi oportunidad definitiva de demostrar que soy el mejor! ¡Le daré el golpe definitivo al Antinú ahora que está muerto y seré un héroe! (Se acerca al Antinú y le da un puñetazo increíblemente flojo) ¡Para que aprendas mamarracho! ¡Supernú ha vencido una vez más al temible Ant...! (El Antinú se pone a vibrar y se le abre una compuerta en la espalda) ¡AAH! ¡Mami Deraka!

**Deraka: **¿Pero qué?

(De la compuerta sale Impredeible sonriendo)

**Deraka y fans: **¡AAAAH! ¡Impredecible Swaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

**Tennosuke: **¿Pero tú no habías sido derrotado?

**Impredecible: **Claro que no. Acabe con Gato antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Pero quería ver que tal luchabais, por eso recurrí a este robot controlable desde el interior que casualmente siempre llevo encima.

**Fans: **¿Entonces quién es ese Impredecible vestido de Supermán que hay ahí?

**Impredecible: **(Le quita la máscara al Impredecible-Supermán) ¡Es Tennosuke!

**Tennosuke: **¿Lo hice bien?

**Impredecible: **Hombre... Tú sabes...

**Tennosuke: **T.T

**Deraka: **¡Un momento! ¿Y el otro Tennosuke?

(El Tennosuke falso se quita la máscara y es Avestruz, el camaleón padre de Ruedín)

**Avestruz: **¡Era yo!

**Todo el mundo: **¿Y tu quién eres? ¬¬

**Avestruz: **T.T ¿Es que no habéis leído mi historia?

**Impredecible: **Anda vete... Bien chicas, debo deciros que me ha impresionado vuestra actuación en la lucha ¡Tenéis todas un diez en la evaluación! Habéis demostrado que domináis perfectamente vuestro Arte de Combate.

**Deraka y fans: **¡Impredecible-Swaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Te queremos!

**Tennosuke: **¿Y yo que?

**Impredecible: **Ah sí... Tú tienes un cinco raspadillo porque no entregas los trabajos, no haces los deberes y me has interpretado muy mal.

**Tennosuke: **T.T

**Fan: **Una última cosa ¿Donde está el Gato de verdad?

**Impredecible: **Buena pregunta... La verdad es que lo tiré por la ventana y no estoy muy seguro de donde cayó...

(Se ve a Gato inconsciente y colgado del Sauce Boxeador junto a Heppo y Ron)

Interrumpimos este capítulo porque se nos está alargando demasiado. ¿Conseguirán los demás vencer sus respectivas batallas? ¿Volverá Bobobo a ser idiota? ¿Y Rudeín? ¿Qué habrá sido de ese pobre y desgraciado, aunque carismático, personaje? En seguida lo sabremos ¡Porque esto continúa en el próximo capítulo! ¡No os vayáis aun!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Y así concluye otro emocionante capítulo, su continuación la tendréis en seguida. Nos vemos en un momento!

Saludos de Javi D. Luffy o Don Segundo!


	8. Bocadillos, pelos nasales y pasta

En el capítulo anterior, Bobobo, Don Patch y Llave Inglesa fueron al mundial a animar a su equipo y a desearle suerte.

**Llave Inglesa: **¡Venga Kazajagstonia!

**Don Patch: **¿Pero que dices chaval? ¿Que Kazajagstonia ni que ocho cuartos? ¡Aúpa la República Demócrata-Socialista de Churruaguia!

**Bobobo: **Creo que ninguno de esos ridículos equipos ganará ¡El mejor es el de la Unión de Repúblicas Tailandesas que no Quieren Ser de Tailandia!

**Don Patch: **¡Retira eso!

**Beauty: **¡Esto no fue lo que pasó!

Ah, es verdad. Es que a veces se me va la olla.

**Beauty: **A veces ¬¬

En el capítulo anterior, Bobobo fue alcanzado de lleno por el ataque de Llave Inglesa, que lo convirtió en un tipo cuerdo.

**Don Patch: **Tranqui narrador ¡Tengo una idea!

Exactamente eso es lo que más nos preocupa... Mientras tanto, Softon libró una fiera batalla contra Ruedín y salió victorioso. Y Gato también recibió lo suyo.

**Tennosuke: **(Dándole el puñetazo flojo que le dio en el capítulo anterior) ¡Toma!

Solo nos queda por saber como les irá al resto de la clase y qué demonios pasará con Bobobo. Por cierto... ¿Sabremos de una vez lo que le ocurrió a Dengakuman?

**Capítulo VII: Bocadillos, pelos nasales y pasta de pescado ¿El Guerrero Todopoderoso surgió del Canto del Fénix? Pues va a ser que no.**

Pasamos a la última sala que nos queda, en la que deducimos que se haya Bocata de Chopped... Que no parece muy fuerte, la verdad.

**Malfoy: **¿De verdad que el enemigo es un trozo de pan con una loncha de chopped dentro? ¿Pero quien demonios escribe estos malditos guiones?

**Blaise: **Ten cuidado Draco... Podría ser peligroso (Todos los alumnos se pegan contra la pared menos Malfoy).

**Malfoy: **¿Pero como va a ser a ser peligroso un bocadillo? Lo más grave que puede hacernos es que nos lo comamos y nos atragantemos.

**Goyle: **O que se nos quede pegados en las manos porque las teníamos untadas con pegamento y no podamos soltarlo en una semana...

(Toda la clase se queda mirándolo)

**Goyle: **Eh... a Crabbe le pasó una vez...

**Crabbe: **¿De verdad? Pues ahora me entero…

**Malfoy: **Muy bien, dejad ya de enseñarle a toda la clase lo listos que sois y callaos de una vez ¿Vale? No digo que estáis más guapos así porque si no mentiría… mucho. Ahora vais a ver lo que es un hombre ¡Voy a pisotear a ese bocadillo para que veáis que no tiene ningún peligro!

**Bocata: **¡Yo que tu no lo haría, insolente mojapañales mimado!

**Malfoy: **¡Ah! ¡Pero si habla!

**Bocata: **¡Pues claro que hablo, hijo de tu madre! ¿Queréis que os cante algo? ¡Weeee are the champions my frieeeeeeeeeeend…! Ea, ya me he hartado de hacer el vaina, no como tú que te pasas el día metiendo la pata sin parar.

**Malfoy: **¡No voy a consentir que un bocadillo me insulte!

**Bocata: **¿Qué otra cosa crees que puede hacer un tipo tan atractivo como yo? ¡Si no tengo ni manos! Así que me he llevado toda la vida perfeccionando mi habla y mi mente para desmoralizar a los inútiles como tú ¡Domino el Arte de Combate Desmoralizador! ¿Y tú qué dominas? ¿Ya eres capaz de poner en hora el video tú solito?

**Goyle: **¡Jefe! ¡Dale fuerte! No he entendido nada de lo que ha dicho, pero seguro que era un insulto…

**Malfoy: **El simio descerebrado que tengo como guardaespaldas tiene razón… ¡No me voy a dejar intimidar por un bocadillo parlante!

**Bocata: **Que aun así es más listo que tú ¿O debo recordarte el incidente ocurrido el 7 de junio de 1994? ¿O el vergonzoso error que cometiste hace solo cuatro días? ¡Lo sé todo sobre todos! ¡Sé que mojas la cama cada vez que ves una peli de miedo! ¡Y que te vas al cuarto de tus papis cuando hay tormenta!

**Malfoy: **¡C-cállate! ¡NADA DE ESO ES VERDAD!

**Bocata: **Y todos los días de Halloween… Bueno, esta parte la conoces muy bien ¿no? Es algo que tiene que ver con un teatro ambulante de marionetas…

**Malfoy: **¡NOOOO! (Se tira al suelo y se pone a llorar con el pulgar en la boca)

**Bocata: **No hace falta que siga, pero tus amigos deberían saber lo de que tu auténtico nombre es Wenceslao Teodoro de Todos los Santos y que te lo cambiaron tus padres antes de ir a Hogwarts para que nadie se metiera contigo.

**Malfoy: **(Chupa el pulgar con más insistencia) M-mi b-bebé, donde-e está mi b-bebé…

**Bocata: **¡Jajajaja! ¡Ese es el destino que os espera a todos! Acabaré con vuestro ego y luego lo machacaré hasta formar una papilla informe… como el cerebro de Goyle.

**Goyle: **¿Mi qué?

**Bocata: **Vaya, un público difícil… ¿Sabes cuantos como tú hacen falta para cambiar una bombilla?

**Goyle: **¿Qué es una bombilla?

**Bocata: **¡Ouch! Tu ignorancia resulta dolorosa para un cerebro privilegiado como el mío ¡Me emplearé a fondo! ¡Soy tonto y me como las uñas mojadas en coca cola! ¿Quién soy? ¡GOYLE!

**Goyle: **¡Eh! ¡Eso no hace nada de gracia!

**Bocata: **¡Es que no tiene que hacer gracia! ¡Tiene que desmoralizarte! ¿Por qué no te desmoralizas? ¡Ya sé! Leeré tu mente y te recordaré los momentos más vergonzosos de tu vida como hice con tu amigo… Humpf… Ay… ¡No logro sacar nada! ¡¿Pero es que no piensas!

**Goyle: **Eso me ha dolido mucho T.T (Se pone igual que Malfoy)

**Bocata: **¿Quién iba a decir que algo tan simple sería tan efectivo? No es de extrañar, tratándose de un enfrentamiento entre un genio y una forma de vida completamente inferior… ¿Cuál de vosotros, montones de estiércol con las cabezas huecas, quiere ser el siguiente?

(De repente la pared se derrumba y aparecen Rice y Bababa)

**Chicas: **¡AAAAAYYYY! ¡Es el profe macizo y el hombre pelo!

**Blaise: **Aunque vaya en contra de mi forma de ser… ¡Me alegro de que haya venido a recatarnos señor!

**Rice: **Eh… Bueno… En realidad Bababa y yo estábamos buscando el lavabo y pensamos que estaría detrás de esa pared. Pero no importa ¿Y Bobobo y Don Patch?

**Neville: **No lo sabemos. Aparecieron unos enemigos que...

**Bocata: **¡Oye gordo! ¡Deja de hablar con tu novio y préstame un poco de atención! ¿Sabes por qué te prohibieron la entrada en el McDonald's? (Bababa lo coge) ¡AAAAH! ¿Pero que haces?

**Bababa: **Mmmm... Bocata de chopped, mi desayuno favorito después del trigo inflado con mantequilla.

**Bocata: **¿QUÉ? No estarás pensando en comerme ¿verdad? ¡Te advierto que soy muy peligroso! ¡Y muy malo! ¡Suéltame! (Bababa se lo come)

**Bababa: **Un problema menos.

**Rice: **¡Ahora hay que ir a ayudar a los demás!

(Se abre un boquete en el suelo y salen de él Softon, la Chica Torpedo y Hermione vestidos de mineros)

**Chica Torpedo: **¡Lo logramos! ¡Hemos escapado de la habitación!

**Hermione: **No sé a que venía ponerse estos trajes...

**Rice: **¡Chicos! ¿Qué os ha pasado?

**Softon: **Nada que no se quite con un poco de jabón y agua ¡Pero presiento que Bobobo y Don Patch están en peligro!

**Hermione: **Esto es un asunto muy grave ¡Debemos ir a avisar al director!

**Bababa: **¡Lo secundo!

**Softon: **Bueno, yo creo que...

**Bababa: **¡Lo secundo también!

**Rice: **Pues si todos estamos de acuerdo ¡Vamos!

(Salen todos por el agujero por el que entraron Rice y Bababa)

**Rice: **¿Pero qué?

(Tirado en el pasillo está Pasta de Pescado, muy herido y con señales de haber tenido un violento enfrentamiento)

**Softon: **¡Pasta de Pescado! (Lo ayuda a levantarse) ¿Que te ha ocurrido?

**Pasta de Pescado: **F-fue el h-hombre que se llevó a D-dengakuman ¡Debéis detenerle!

**Hermione: **Está claro que hay que ir a hablar con Dumbledore ¡Esto se nos está yendo de las manos!

**Pasta de Pescado: **(Completamente recuperado) ¡PUES VAMOS!

**Todos menos Hermione: **¡Sí!

**Hermione: **¡¿No estaba moribundo!

Así que ya tenemos ganados tres de cuatro combates. La cosa pinta bien. Pero debemos tener en cuenta que Llave Inglesa está siendo un enemigo mucho más peligroso de lo que pensábamos. ¿Qué tal les irá a Don Patch y al resto de bichos raros?

**Harry: **¡Yo no soy ningún bicho raro!

Tienes una lechuza por mascota y una escoba de carreras... No te digo más.

**Beauty: **Dejemos para más tarde las peleas con el narrador... Ya sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero... Don Patch ¿Cuál es tu idea?

**Don Patch: **(Hurgándose la nariz) ¿Idea? ¡Ah sí! ¡Realicemos una fusión!

**Beauty: **¿Y eso se te ha ocurrido a ti solito? (¬¬U) De todos modos, ¿como pretendes hacer una fusión si Bobobo está bajo el efecto del ataque de Llave Inglesa?

**Don Patch: **Muy fácil. Me fusionaré con... ¡ÉL! (Señala a Llave Inglesa)

**Beauty: **¡Pero si es nuestro enemigo!

**Don Patch: **Entones contigo.

**Beauty: **¡Ni loca!

**Don Patch: **Lo siento te ha tocado.

**Harry: **¿Alguien puede explicarme que es eso de fusionarse?

**Llave Inglesa: **No me lo puedo creer... Se pelean entre ellos. Al final ni siquiera voy a tener que intervenir...

**Don Patch: **¡Se acabó! ¡Voy a prepararme para la fusión! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN EN BOLA DE CHICLE! ¡Allá voy! (Se dirige hacia Beauty)

**Beauty: **¡Antes muerta que fusionarme contigo! (Le da un manotazo al chicle y va a parar a la boca de Harry)

**Harry: **¡Ah! (Se lo traga) ¡Buagh! ¡Sabe fatal! ¡AAAAH! ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo! ¿Que me ocurre?

**Beauty: **¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Se van a fusionar!

**Harry: **¿Fusionar? ¡¿Yo! ¡¿Con ese! ¡AAAAAH!

Interior de Harry

(Es una especia de castillo "estilo Hogwarts")

**Don Patch: **A ver, a ver... ¡Este sitio es enorme! Y muy aburrido... (Se viste de Patchita) ¡Ya sé! ¡Lo que le falta es un toque femenino! (Pone unas cortinas rojas con corazones rosas en todas las ventanas) ¡Y algo de pintura! ¡Uy pero que tarde es! ¡A FUSIONARSE!

(Se mete en una puerta en la que pone "Servicio de Señoras" y se escucha tirar de la cadena)

Fuera de Harry

**Harry: **¡AAAAAAH! ¡¿Que está pasando!

(Una luz cegadora deja a todos inmóviles, y donde estaba Harry aparece un brujo-guerrero súper molón con el pelo negro de punta con mechones naranjas y un fénix enfermizo en el hombro... En la frente tiene una cicatriz en forma de sol ¬¬)

**Beauty: **¡Que guapo! En ambos sentidos...

**Bobobo: **No puedo negar que me ha sorprendido... Pero no puedo pararme a mirar, debo entregar estos formularios mañana a primera hora.

**Beauty: **¬¬

**Patchy Potter: **Soy Patchy Potter, solo puedo permanecer en esta forma durante un minuto... ¡Así que será el más intenso de mi vida! Llave Inglesa, pagarás caro lo que le has hecho a mi amigo Bobobo... ¡Prepárate para un combate serio! (Saca una vara de madera de esas que usan los magos al "estilo Gandalf")

**Llave Inglesa: **¡Da igual cuantas veces os fusionéis! ¡Nadie puede resistir mi Enroque de Tornillos! ¡Te convertiré en un serio ejecutivo de una cadena de supermercados estresado porque nadie escucha sus ideas! ¡Técnica Especial del Combate Enroscador! ¡ENROSQUE DE TORNILLOS!

(El fénix para el ataque con su propio cuerpo, lo que lo deja aun más esmirriado)

**Patchy Potter: **Mi fiel fénix Don Pott. Él siempre detiene todos los ataques que van directos a mí, por eso todo lo que hagas será inútil.

**Beauty: **Pues si recibe por él todos los golpes no me extraña que esté así (Mira al fénix, que está sonándose los mocos con un pañuelo).

**Llave Inglesa: **No creas que voy a dejarme intimidar por un idiota con un pájaro suicida... ¡Usaré mis golpes de kung-fu! O mejor... ¡Usaré mi arma secreta! Preparaos, porque lo que vais a ver es solo una muestra de todo el poder del Imperio Margarita... ¡YIAAAAAAH! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! (Se le ponen los ojos rojos... y ya está) ¡Ahora que mi estructura física ha sido completamente alterada mi poder se ha multiplicado por mil!

**Beauty: **No quiero ser una aguafiestas... Pero estas igual que antes.

**Llave Inglesa: **(Llorando) No es justo que me hayan tocado unos adversarios tan idiotas ¿Es que no sabéis apreciar el arte de la reestructuración molecular?

**Patchy Potter: **Déjate ya de tonterías. Solo me quedan cincuenta segundos para volver a mi forma original y no voy a desperdiciarlos viendo como te cambias las lentillas.

**Llave Inglesa: **¿Lentillas? ¡Pero si he transmutado todo mi código genético!

**Patchy Potter: **Pues solo te han cambiado los ojos...

**Llave Inglesa: **¡¡Es que yo tengo muchos genes! Bueno, a lo que íbamos ¡Prepárate para morir! ¡Técnica Especial del Combate Enroscador Mejorado! ¡Destornillador-Taladro!

**Patchy Potter: **¡Técnica Especial del Combate del Hechicero! ¡Protección Ancestral!

(El fénix agarra el bastón de Patchy Potter y conjura un escudo protector... Acaba desplumado y medio frito y cae en la mesa en la que Bobobo está dibujando unos planos vestido de ingeniero)

**Bobobo: **Mmmm... Pollo frito. Pero debo concentrarme en este importante proyecto.

**Beauty: **¡Date prisa Patchy Potter! ¡¡Es peor de lo que pensaba!

**Patchy Potter: **Ahora atacaré yo... ¡Técnica Especial del Combate del Hechicero! ¡Las Tres Maldiciones Imperdonables!

(Todo el escenario se oscurece y solo se ve a Patchy Potter, Llave Inglesa, Beauty y a Bobobo que está analizando datos con un megaordenador)

**Llave Inglesa: **¿Q-qué es esto? ¿Donde estamos?

**Patchy Potter: **Forma parte de mi ataque. Aunque ninguno de mis componentes posea el Arte del Combate del Pelo Nasal, yo tengo el nivel suficiente como para poder usarlo e invocar Espacios Pilo-Virtuales, como puedes ver.

**Llave Inglesa: **¿Y como piensas atacarme así?

**Patchy Potter: **En este Espacio Pilo-Virtual lo controlo todo. Mientras estemos aquí no podrás dañarme. Bienvenido a ¡La Clase de Magia Para Hechiceros Inexpertos!

(Vuelve la luz y ahora todos están sentados en los pupitres de un aula parecida a las de Hogwarts)

**Patchy Potter: **(Vestido de profesor) Hola alumnos. Soy Mr. Potter, vuestro nuevo profesor.

**Llave Inglesa: **¿A esto lo llamas ataque? ¡Menuda mierda de Espacio Pilo-Virtual!

**Patchy Potter: **Mr. Inglesa, no ha levantado la mano... ¡Cinco puntos menos! (Le estampa un "cinco" de roca maciza en la cara)

**Llave Inglesa: **¡Agh!

**Patchy Potter: **Ahora si me permiten, pasaré a explicar lo que son las maldiciones imperdonables. Mr. Patch ¿Puede hacernos una demostración?

(Don Patch sale de la boca de Patchy Potter, haciendo que este se convierte en un par de piernas ¬¬U)

**Beauty: **¿¡Pero que es eso? ¡¡Con las otras fusiones nunca antes había pasado!

**Don Patch: **(Con voz infantil) Son unas cosas muy malas y que hace la gente que no es buena y que si te pilla tu papi haciéndolas te manda a la cárcel y te quedas ahí para siempre y no puedes salir nunca jamás de los jamases ¿A que zoy listo?

**Beauty: **¡Pues yo más bien diría que no!

**Don Patch: **¡Y me sé muchos chistes de Jaimito!

**Beauty: **¡¡Vuelve a tu sitio!

(Don Patch se coloca sobre el par de piernas que antes era Patchy Potter y este vuelve a recomponerse)

**Patchy Potter: **Pues después de está completa explicación que nos ha dado el alumno más aplicado de nuestra clase, procederemos a hacer una demostración de los que son esas maldiciones ¡Que comience el Show!

(Se apagan las luces otra vez. Se encienden y la clase se ha transformado en un escenario. El público son cientos de Bobobos trabajando seriamente con ordenadores portátiles. Patchy Potter está en el escenario vestido con un traje negro y una chistera de mago de la que asoma un Don Patch de peluche. Beauty está al lado de él vestida de ayudante de mago con un taje de lentejuelas rojo y unas guantes rosas. Y Llave Inglesa... Pues no sé muy bien donde está)

**Patchy Potter: **¡Gracias querido público! En mi primer número haré un truco clásico ¡La Ruleta de las Maldiciones Imperdonables!

(Se enciende una luz en el fondo del escenario y aparece una ruleta dividida en tres partes... con Llave Inglesa atado a ella a modo de flecha)

**Llave Inglesa: **¡Esta no es forma de tratar a un alto cargo del Imperio Margarita! ¡Si no fuera por qué estamos en este estúpido Espacio Pilo-Virtual te iba a enseñar yo lo que es imperdonable!

**Patchy Potter: **Ignoremos los comentarios del simpático señor que se ha presentado voluntario para realizar el truco.

**Llave Inglesa: **¿Voluntario? ¡¿Cuándo!

**Patchy Potter: **¡Ahora mi preciosa ayudante Beauty hará girar la rueda y comenzaremos con la magia!

**Beauty: **¿Y por qué tengo que llevar este vestido?

**Don Patch: **(Asomando desde una puerta que se le ha abierto a Patchy Potter en el pecho) Cíñete al guión Beauty ¡Que nos chafas el número!

**Beauty: **¡Eso sigue pareciéndome raro para una fusión! En fin... Tendré que girar la ruleta.

(Lo hace y empieza a dar vueltas. Llave Inglesa grita, pero la fuerza centrífuga impide que sus palabras sean oídas...)

**Llave Inglesa: **(Girando) ¡SOCORRO! ¡PARAD ESTO!

**Patchy Potter: **Lo siento, pero la fuerza centrífuga impide que tus palabras sean oídas.

**Beauty: **¬¬U

**Patchy Potter: **¡Ya me he cansado de esperar! (Para la ruleta de golpe)

**Llave Inglesa: **Aaaay... Cuantas estrellas...

**Patchy Potter: **¡Ha caído en la casilla _Cruciatus_!

**Llave Inglesa: **¿H-he ganado algo?

**Patchy Potter: **¡NO! ¡Pero ya sabemos cual será el próximo Espacio Pilo-Virtual que visitaremos! (Saca una varita mágica) ¡_CRUCIO!_

(Todo se oscurece otra vez. Vuelve la luz Y están todos en un jardín de infancia... Vestidos de párvulos, menos Patchy Potter)

**Patchy Potter: **(Vestido de profesora de guardería)¡Niños! ¡Hoy tenemos con nosotros a un nuevo alumno! ¡Saludad a Llave Inglesa!

(Aparece Llave Inglesa, pero más bajito y con gafas de empollón)

**Llave Inglesa: **Eh... Hola.

**Bobobo: **(Pegándole con un libro de apuntes de la selectividad) ¡No interrumpas el estricto horario perfectamente planeado que nuestra profesora nos ha impuesto!

**Todos los niños: **¡Es un empollón! ¡Y sus zapatos son más guays que los nuestros! ¡A por él!

(Los niños le pegan una paliza a Llave Inglesa)

**Patchy Potter: **_Cruciatus_. Esta maldición es capaz de torturar al adversario sin provocarle ningún daño físico. Algunos expertos aseguran que es tan dolorosa como una manada de niños enfadados y armados con lápices de colores...

**Beauty: **(Con un traje para bebés de oso panda) ¿Y este disfraz a que venía?

**Patchy Potter: **¡Adelante con el siguiente Espacio Pilo-Virtual!

**Beauty: **¡Pero no me ignores!

**Patchy Potter: **¡_IMPERIO_!

(La luz se va... otra vez. Esta vez cuando vuelve están todos en el desierto)

**Beauty: **Que raro... Esta vez nuestras ropas no han cambiado.

**Patchy Potter: **Ouch... Qué despiste .U (Saca un pañuelo Nu gigante y envuelve a todo el mundo. Lo levantan y están todos vestidos de jugadores de béisbol)

**Beauty: **¿¡Y esto que tiene que ver con el desierto? ¿Pero qué...?

(Mira hacia donde están todos. Patchy Potter y Bobobo están subidos en un trineo para la nieve. Bobobo trabaja en una nueva estrategia de marketing, y Patchy Potter golpea a con un látigo a Llave Inglesa... ¡Que está tirando del trineo!)

**Llave Inglesa: **¡Ah! ¡No pegues tan fuerte que ya tiro!

**Patchy Potter: **(Pegando latigazos cada tres segundos) ¡_Imperius_! Este hechizo permite controlar la voluntad del adversario ¡Es casi tan efectivo como usar un látigo del mismo modo que lo estoy haciendo y ahora!

**Beauty: **Menudo cuadro...

**Patchy Potter: **(Bajándose del trineo y colocando una roca de dos toneladas en su lugar) Así te entretienes, Llave.

**Llave Inglesa: **Bueno, por lo menos la roca no pega latigazos (La roca le pega un latigazo) ¡Me equivocaba!

**Patchy Potter: **¿A que parece terrible? Pues estos Espacios Pilo-Virtuales no son nada comparados con el que nos queda. La siguiente maldición imperdonable, la más peligrosa y letal de ella es... ¡_AVADA KEDABRA_!

(Otra vez la oscuridad. Está vez, Llave Inglesa aparece solo es un cementerio)

**Llave Inglesa: **¿Qué es este sitio? ¡¿Dónde os habéis metido cobardes!

(Se escucha aullar a un lobo)

**Llave Inglesa: **Ahora sin bromas, creo que me lo voy a hacer encima...

(Los muertos empiezan a salir de sus tumbas y miran hacia Llave Inglesa)

**Llave Inglesa: **¡Ah! ¡N-no me hagáis nada por favor!

**Muerto: **Eh... ¡Tú eres Llave Inglesa! ¡Eh tíos! ¡Es Llave Inglesa!

**Muertos: **¡Es Llave Inglesa! ¡No me puedo creer que esté aquí!

**Llave Inglesa: **¿De que me conocéis?

**Novia Cadáver (la de la película): **¡Somos tus mayores fans! Hasta hemos hecho un club (Señala a una agujero para una tumba en la que se lee "Cluv d Yabe Hinglesa").

**Niño muerto: **(Con un brazo de esqueleto en la mano) ¿Me lo firmas?

**Llave Inglesa: **¡AAAAAH! (Huye despavorido. Los muertos los siguen)

**Muertos: **¡Queremos un autógrafo!

(Llave Inglesa se choca contra una farola, algo raro en un cementerio, y se cae a una tumba vacía)

**Patchy Potter: **(Vestido de vampiro)_Avada Kedavra_. La maldición de la muerte, acaba con la vida del adversario de la manera más limpia que existe. Pero como bien dice Dumbledore, hay muchas cosas peores que la muerte... Por ejemplo: ¡Eh chicos! ¡Llave Inglesa está en ese agujero!

**Muertos: **¡Vamos! ¡Queremos nuestro autógrafo!

(Se meten todos en el agujero y lo espachurran)

**Llave Inglesa: **(Asomando la cabeza entre el montón de arena y miembros humanos) ¿¡No creéis que ya he sufrido bastante por hoy?

**Patchy Potter: **¡Aun no! ¡Todavía nos queda el número final!

**Beauty: **(Vestida de momia) ¿Número final?

(Los muertos desaparecen y Llave Inglesa queda libre)

**Llave Inglesa: **¿Y ahora que va a ocurrir?

**Patchy Potter: **Como ya te he dicho... ¡El número final! ¡La cuarta de las tres maldiciones imperdonables! (Corre hacia Llave Inglesa y este se pone a temblar)

**Llave Inglesa: **Ay madre...

**Patchy Potter:** ¡UNA MALDICIÓN MUY PELIAGUDA! (Ataca a Llave Inglesa con los pelos nasales y lo deja en el suelo completamente derrotado)

(El Espacio Pilo-Virtual desaparece y todo vuelve a la normalidad)

**Llave Inglesa: **(En el suelo y con la cabeza doblada) La próxima vez que quiera ver algo mágico... mejor iré a Disneylandia... Agh... (Se desmaya).

**Beauty: **¡Viva! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Hemos vencido a Llave Inglesa!

(Las paredes que dividían la clase en cuatro desaparecen)

**Beauty: **¡Todo vuelve a ser como antes! ¡Y ni siquiera os habéis despeinado chicos! ¿Eh?

(Donde antes estaba Patchy Potter, ahora están Don Patch y Harry con todos los huesos rotos y acostados en camas de hospital)

**Don Patch: **Estoy molido...

**Harry: **Recordadme que no vuelva a fusionarme nunca más...

**Beauty: **¡Pero si Llave Inglesa no os ha tocado!

**Bobores: **¡Oh! ¡Harry querido! ¡Muchísimas gracias por librarme de la terrible maldición de Llave Inglesa! (Abraza a Harry haciéndole crujir los pocos huesos que le quedan)

**Harry: **¡Aaaaah! ¡Mi omóplato!

**Impredecible: **¡Padrino! ¿Se encuentra bien?

**Don Pacth: **(Levantándose de la cama y desconectándose el gotero) Bah, nada que no se cure con un buen vaso de leche con gambas para mojar.

**Harry: **¿Y yo por qué no me recupero así de pronto?

**Beauty: **¿Y donde están todos los demás?

Dejemos a nuestros amigos haciendo teorías absurdas y volvamos con Hermione y los demás, que como sabéis están yendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore para hablarle de lo que está ocurriendo.

**Hermione: **¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Tiene que ayudarnos! ¡Han...!

Se interrumpe al abrir la puerta de su despacho porque dentro están Dumbledore, Destapeman y Dengakuman tomando el té con muñequitas)

**Dumbledore: **¡¿Pero cuántas veces voy a tener que decir que llaméis antes de entrar! ¡Ya no vuelvo a darle la contraseña de mi despacho a nadie, por muy Prefecto que sea!

**Hermione: **(Todavía en shock) Disculpe profesor, pero es que...

**Pasta de Pescado: **¡Es él! ¡Él es el tío que se llevo a Dengakuman y que me pegó una paliza!

**Dumbledore: **Lógico, yo solo estaba invitando a mi amigo Dengakuman a tomar el té cuando llegaste tú y te pusiste a decir tonterías sobre secuestros y no sé que demonios...

**Rice: **Pues parece que ya está aclarado lo del secuestro de Dengakuman.

**Bababa: **(Que lleva a Malfoy y a Goyle cogidos como si fuesen dos sacos de patatas) ¡Sí!

**Hermione: **¡Pero aun queda lo de la pelea! ¡Profesor, en el aula de Defensa Contr...!

(Se ve interrumpida por Bobobo y el resto que entran de repente)

**Bobobo: **¡Aquí traemos la basura! (Tira a Llave Inglesa y al trozo de goma que antes era Ruedín delante de la mesa del director). Al bocadillo (Bababa eructa) y al tío grande ese no los hemos encontrado ¿Nos pondrá buena nota?

**Dumbledore: **No hay duda de que habéis hecho un buen trabajo al enfrentaros a esos villanos. Ya sé ¿Que os parece si os incluyo a todo en el equipo de _quidditch_?

**Harry: **¡Pero profesor! ¡Yo soy el capitán este año! ¡Y no quiero que estos tíos estén en el equipo! ¡Y sin haber hecho pruebas!

**Dumbledore: **No sé hable más, como parece que todos están de acuerdo, cuatro de vosotros seréis los nuevos miembros del equipo de _quidditch_.

**Harry: **T.T ¿Por qué me ignora?

**Dumbledore: **A ver... Bobobo, Don Patch, Tennosuke y Heppo. Ya está ¡AHORA FUERA!

Y al grito de "¡Destape!" nuestros amigos salieron corriendo del despacho del director y se dispusieron a seguir con sus aventuras en el maravilloso colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aunque no todo el mundo está feliz...

(Se escucha la música de Darth Vader y se ve la guarida de Voldemort y Bola de Billar IV)

**Bola de Billar: **¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo creer que hayan derrotado a Llave Inglesa y a su escuadrón diabólico!

**Voldemort: **Está visto que tus hombres no tienen ni idea de manejar este tipo de situaciones. Será mejor que envíe a uno de mis mortífagos para que acabe el trabajo... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿No te ríes, Bola?

**Bola de Billar: **Paso...

**Hagrid: **(Desde una jaula de hamsters gigante) ¿Y cuando pensáis dejarnos en libertad?

**Voldemort: **Cuando le salga pelo a Bola de Billar ¡JAJAJAJA!

**Bola de Billar: **¡JAJAJAJAJ...! ¡Eh! ¡¿Me meto yo con tu napia! Además ¡Tú también eres calvo!

Y nos alejamos una vez más de las tinieblas con la misma sensación que siempre ¿Que clase de villanos son estos? En fin, aun queda mucho curso por delante ¿Quien sabe si lograran crearles problemas serios a nuestros héroes? Aunque de serios tienen bien poco... ¿Qué será lo próximo que veremos?

-------------

Pues aquí concluye el primer súper combate de mi fic. No me queda nada por decir que no hacha dicho ya en el capítulo anterior (ya parezco el narrador XD), salvo que ya estoy trabajando en la secuela de este fic, os adelanto que saldrá Harry y quizá Ron y Hermione.

Un saludo!


End file.
